


Three Ravens

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Magic, Snow-white and Rose-red Elements, Superstition, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Joey's searching for his little sister after his family was attacked and killed by a pack of wolves. Yuugi's searching for an adventure. They'd all but given up hope for either when a white wolf strolled into their cottage.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Three Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my writing collab buddies for getting my butt in gear to finally finish this fic. 
> 
> This is based on one of my favorite fairy tales. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

“Serenity!”

Joey thought the top of a large boulder would be a much better vantage point to see her, not that he ever did, but it didn’t stop him from trying. Nothing but the whistles of birds and a few greedy squirrels chomping away at nuts answered him. Streams of sunlight broke through the forest canopy, illuminating the green life beneath, coincidently highlighting a rustling shrub. He readied a bow, pointing it at the bush to see if whatever it was would come out. The forest was as dangerous as it was beautiful. He could find something wonderful or he could find something deadly. 

“Joey! It’s dinner time. Where are you?”

Luckily, he didn’t need to say anything or move, Yuugi walked through the underbrush and joined him at the boulder. He waited, but the bush didn’t move again. Must’ve been a rabbit. He cursed under his breath and lowered his bow. “Sorry. Thought I saw somethin’.”

Yuugi gave him a knowing smile and nodded. “Come on. I made pie!”

“What kinda pie?”

“Blackberry. What else would it be? It’s the only berry that wants to grow around here.”

Joey jumped down from a large boulder next to Yuugi, making him step back. He shrugged his shoulders and put his bow and arrow away. “I dunno, Gramps coulda got us somethin’ from the village.”

“You know he doesn’t like getting that sort of thing.” 

“How can the guy not like strawberries? Hasn’t he had cherry pie before?” Yuugi giggled at him as he listed every pie he could think of and all the reasons they should eat one. As they walked away, out of the bushes staked a pure white wolf, watching them leave. 

\---

The cottage wasn’t far, the smell of freshly baked pie and chicken wafted through the air as they neared the door. It wasn’t much to look at. Homey and plain, one single room on the inside to cover all their needs. A large pile of firewood off to the right and a garden branching from the cottage almost to the woods on the left. Yuugi sighed and pushed the door open, “Now you have me wanting gooseberry pie.”

“It’s good, right?”

“I’ve only had it once when mom was alive.” Yuugi smiled fondly. “Maybe I can talk grandpa into getting some next time.”

“Is he back yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Man, I hope it went better than last time.”

“You and me both. If I look at another carrot I think I’ll throw up.”

They ate dinner together when Grandpa finally showed up, beaming ear to ear with a bag of coins and no carrots. Yuugi couldn’t have been happier. They were pretty self sufficient, selling their extra vegetables, furs and sometimes carvings Joey whittled, for the things they either didn’t want to deal with making or were too rare to come across in the forest. After dinner, they sat by the fire, curled up on the floor as the sun set. “What’re ya readin’ Yuug’?”

“The story of Snow White and Rose Red. It’s my favorite!”

“Why?”

“Haven’t you heard it before?”

“Can’t say I have.”

Yuugi read the story to him. It was about two girls who lived in a cottage like theirs and were visited by a bear in the dead of winter. They saved the bear's life by giving it food, water, and shelter from the blizzard outside. When it left, they encountered a dwarf and freed him by cutting his beard. They ended up finding the dwarf trapped all over the forest and cut his beard to free him every time. Eventually they found the dwarf fighting the bear they’d saved. He told the bear to eat the girls instead of him, but he didn't. The dwarf had cast a spell on a Prince turning him into a bear and when the dwarf died, he turned back into a Prince. The Prince and the Prince’s brother end up marrying the two girls and it’s happily ever after like every other fairy tale Yuugi read to him. The only part of this one he liked was the bear. 

In the ten years he’d stayed with Yuugi and his grandpa, Joey knew Yuugi loved stories like that one. They were 18 now and he still had his nose in books reading about adventures and love that just weren’t going to happen. He’d never tell Yuugi that though. Seeing him light up about it was something Grandpa and he loved about Yuugi. Joey didn't see anything like that ever being real. Real life is hard, and it’s complicated. Things don’t just fall into place like that. He went to sleep that night wondering if he’d ever find his sister Serenity. That would be a fairy tale in itself.

\---

“It’s getting dark. Time to come in,” Grandpa huffed from the doorway. 

Joey leaned over the edge of the roof, grinning. “I’m almost done. Just got one more ta do”

“Hurry up.”

Joey watched him walk inside before sitting up. “Looks like it’s gonna storm soon.”

“Yeah. We better finish this or we’ll both be sleeping in a puddle.” Yuugi giggled and put a shingle on the roof for Joey to nail in.

When they finished, they climbed down the rickety ladder and put their tools away. He watched the purple storm clouds approaching the setting sun, smelling the rain in the air as the trees danced around them. They went inside and shut the door just as drops were starting to fall. 

“Look at that! Just made it,” Yuugi said, listening to the rain patter against the cottage. “So what were we thinking for dinner? Soup?”

“Yeah!”

Yuugi shoved his shoulder playfully so he could walk by to the kitchen area. While Yuugi was cooking Joey looked around the cozy cottage, debating on what he wanted to do. Grandpa snored loudly by the fireplace in a wooden rocking chair, making it difficult to think. He rolled his eyes. That old man could sleep through anything. Relenting, he decided to help Yuugi with dinner. After they ate, with it still pouring outside, he sat down by the fire and grabbed his knife and a stick to whittle a figurine. He’d gotten pretty good at it over the years and he thought it would be nice to make some figurines for Yuugi of his story. He stayed up late, listening to the rain by the fire whittling a bear long after Grandpa and Yuugi went to bed. 

Hours past and he rolled his stiff shoulders, looking around his home. The kitchen off to his right was clean thanks to Yuugi. He could go to bed guilt free and his bed was calling him. Grandpa got the large bed while Yuugi and him got bunks. It was small but it was cozy. It reminded him of home in ways. His sister and him used to sleep in beds like that in their home. He really missed that. 

Thinking of home and leaning against Grandpa’s wooden rocking chair with half of a bear carved into the wood, his eyes grew heavy.

\----

Flames reached towards the clouds and smoke darkened the horizon. His sister ran with him, hand in hand, until something caught her leg. She screamed and tried to grab him, but it pulled her away. Falling to his knees, he tried to reach for her, but a wolf appeared in front of him. It growled and snarled, dead black eyes ablaze with fire just like the village, and lunged at him. 

Next thing he knew, he was awake at home by a dwindling fire. He shivered and grabbed some logs for it, putting them in. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerves, but he was still cold. A breeze blew past him, making the fire wave and flicker. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the door slowly open, revealing a white wolf. He wanted to scream, wanted to move, do something, but he was frozen by fear. The wolf stalked into the cottage, growling at him at first. Then it nuzzled the door closed. 

It was the weirdest thing Joey’d ever seen. 

It made him snap out of his trance, but he still didn’t move. What if he did and the wolf attacked him? Helplessly, he watched it walk over to the fire and stare into it… then at him. It didn’t growl or snarl at him, instead it looked right into his eyes. For a moment he was entranced by the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. Did wolves really look like this or was he dreaming still? The fire crackled and the wolf looked away, shaking water from the rain everywhere, then plopped down on the ground. That’s when he saw red. 

“Joey?”

The wolf tried to get up, growling and snarling. Joey sucked in a breath and held his hands up, dropping the knife and the wood. “Hey! It’s just Yuug’.”

What the hell was he thinking? He had a knife in his hand this whole time?! And why did he even say that? It’s not like the wolf understood him. The wolf just snorted at him, but it stopped growling. 

Yuugi didn’t say anything for a while and Joey was starting to wonder if he just went back to sleep, then he whispered, “I thought you didn’t like wolves.”

“I don’t.”

“So how are you not freaking out right now?”

“This IS me freakin’ out,” he hissed through his teeth.

Yuugi shifted behind him, catching the wolf’s attention again. It watched Yuugi move out of bed and walk over to them, but didn’t try to attack. At least, not until Yuugi tried to get closer than Joey. It snapped at them and growled, before laying back down. “Okay. Leave you alone. I got it.” Yuugi frowned down at the wolf and squeezed Joey’s shoulder. “He’s hurt.”

“Yeah I see that.”

“So what do we do?”

“I dunno. I’m still tryin’ ta figure out how he got in here.”

Yuugi looked up at the closed door.. “Did you close that?”

“Nope. He opened it and he closed it.”

“That’s weird.”

“You’re tellin’ me.”

Yuugi stayed silent, looking the wolf over, then sighed, “He’s not going to let us help him, is he?”

“I think he’s gettin’ what he wants,” Joey said, staring at the crackling fire.

“I’m worried Grandpa will try to kill him if he gets up.”

Joey looked at him with wide eyes. “ _That's_ what you’re worried ‘bout? Hell, who’s ta say he won’t change his mind and eat us?”

“I… well yeah that too.” Suddenly, he smiled. “It’s like my story, huh?”

“This ain’t nothin’ like that, first off, that was a bear and second, it didn’t try ta eat the girls.”

The wolf snorted, shifting on the floor.

“And he didn’t knock. This wolf's fuckin’ rude.”

Yuugi snickered, “We need to do something. He’s bleeding pretty bad.”

“Then you do it.”

“Alright.” 

Joey watched in complete horror as Yuugi walked around the wolf to the kitchen. He grabbed some things and dipped a rag into a bucket of water from another leaky spot in the roof before coming back. He sat down beside Joey again and reached out to try and wipe some of the blood off the wolf. Instantly the wolf snapped around and tried to bite whatever it was touching him. Instead of scaring Yuugi, it scared the shit out of him. Both of them jumped and he glared at it. 

“That’s it. I’m wakin’ up Gramps.” He started to move when the wolf growled at him. “You just don’t like anythin’, do ya?”

The wolf laid back down and kicked his injured foot out closer to Yuugi, but he kept his eyes on both of them. Joey just stared at it while Yuugi hummed, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear he understands you.”

Yuugi reached out again. This time the wolf let him do what he wanted, still watching him. Joey was absolutely terrified, but he couldn’t let Yuugi do everything by himself. Looking closer at the wolf’s wounds, he frowned. “That ain’t from an animal.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Hunters?”

“I don’t know.” Yuugi frowned, leaning forward to look at the rest of him. “Looks like an arrow. Not like ours though.”

“Nah. Not like ours,” Joey snickered. “Who’d you piss off? Walkin’ inta hunters’ cottages unannounced?”

The wolf huffed, pulling their attention to his face. Yuugi nudged him. “Do you think he’s hungry?”

The wolf didn’t move.

“I dunno. If he can open the door, he can open the cabinets.”

Yuugi nodded. “Then we better leave him to sleep.”

“Whadda ‘bout Gramps?”

“I’ll tell him about it in the morning.”

“After he shoots him?”

“I thought you didn’t like wolves.”

“I don’t, but I also don’t want to fall out of a bunk bed to the sound of screamin’ in the mornin’.”

Yuugi just laughed at him and stood, walking over to the bed. 

Joey looked back at the wolf, staring up at him with unreal blue eyes. “Try not ta eat everythin’… especially us.” 

He stood up too, and stared at him as he backed away towards the beds. Climbing up into the top bunk, he kept his eyes on the wolf. Even situated under the blankets on the bed He kept staring at him and fell asleep a lot faster than he thought he would. 

\---

The next morning everything looked completely normal; the wolf was gone, the door was shut, and all the food was still there. Nothing moved, nothing changed except the small red stain of blood on the carpet. They decided not to tell Grandpa about the wolf. Didn’t want him to get upset. 

The week dragged on. He didn’t get a chance to go out into the forest like he wanted. Too much to do since Grandpa sold all of their produce and carvings. By the end of the week Joey told everyone he was going out before they had a chance to rope him into anything else. He’d rather go alone, like he usually did, but Yuugi insisted on coming with him this time. He couldn’t say no.

They knelt behind a bush, looking at a doe grazing nearby. He raised his bow, about to shoot, when something jumped out of the bushes. Both stared on in wonder as the white wolf from before chased after a black crow. The doe panicked and ran off, but the wolf wasn’t even paying attention to that. “There’s somethin’ wrong with that wolf,” Joey muttered.

“Yeah… want to follow him?”

Joey turned to him, staring at him with wide eyes. “Are ya tryin’ ta get us killed?”

“You have a bow and so do I. We’ll be fine.”

He mumbled and started to get up when he met face to face with the wolf. “Ahh!”

He fell backwards and if he didn’t know any better, it looked like the wolf was making fun of him. It was the weirdest feeling. Especially since it was a wolf, and he wasn’t laughing or grinning. Something in the way he looked at him gave him that impression. Joey glared at him, beet red, and still scared to death. Yuugi looked intrigued. “Did you lose your dinner?”

The wolf snorted. 

“I’ll take that as a no.”

It turned around and casually sauntered off in the direction he came from, growling back at Yuugi when he got up to follow him. 

“And he doesn’t want us to follow him either.”

“He’s gotta be someone’s. There’s no way he understands us like he does.”

“I agree, but no one lives out here that I’ve seen.”

“Maybe that’s the point.”

Yuugi shrugged. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Joey stood up and dusted himself off. “Let’s just get dinner and go back.”

Yuugi kept staring after him then finally relented. “Yeah you’re probably right.”

They hunted in the woods for a few hours, catching a couple rabbits. Yuugi was a little too happy about it. He loved rabbit stew, which always made Joey laugh. He hated hunting for them, always making Joey do most of the work, but he loved eating them. He said it was a guilty pleasure. They came back, made dinner for Grandpa and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace again. Yuugi slurped up the stew from his bowl while Joey carved another figurine. He’d finished the bear and the girls for Yuugi, now he was on to a bigger project with a bigger piece of wood. Yuugi watched him, quirking his brow. “What are you making now?”

“A wolf.”

“You know that won’t sell. Why not make something else?”

“I go where the feelin’ takes me,” Joey said dramatically, making Yuugi laugh.

“I still don’t see why you’re doing that. You hate wolves.”

“Yeah, I do!”

“So you’re making it to burn it?”

Joey made a clicking sound at him and winked. That’s exactly what he was going to do. Was it a waste of his time? Yes, but practice makes perfect so it wasn’t a complete waste. He also hoped that doing this would stop him from having nightmares. Ever since that wolf showed up in the cottage, he tossed and turned, dreaming of the village, of his parents and sister being torn apart by wolves. After a week he was tired of it… and just plain tired.

He whittled the wood down to the shape he wanted to to begin in the morning, setting it by the fireplace with his knife like he did every night and crawled into bed. That night he didn’t dream of anything, but he woke up suddenly in the dark. The door rattled and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He tried to tell himself it was just his imagination, just the wind, and laid back down pulling the blankets over his shoulders. Staring at the door, he jolted when it rattled again followed by the growl of a wolf. It snarled and barked, growling and moving closer to the door. Joey was terrified, locked into his blankets just staring at the door. What if the wolves were back? The ones that killed his family. 

The thud against the door made him frown, the growling advancing on it. If he didn’t know any better, it sounded like a wolf had a person trapped against the door. He got out of bed and walked over to the door, grabbing his bow and quiver from the hook beside it. Backing up a little ways from the door, he lifted it, aiming. 

More growling, and now wide awake and alert he swore he recognized it. Was it the white wolf? He strained his ears. It was just one.

“You’re more trouble than you're worth. I should have killed you.”

The wolf barked, snarling again. 

“Fine I’ll leave, but I will be back.”

Joey heard a raven caw and the howling of a whole pack of wolves in the distance. The growling continued, turning away as if to face away from the door. What was going on? Was he dreaming? Then everything went quiet. So quiet he couldn’t even hear the wind outside. Joey grabbed a chair and wedged it into the door. Backing away from it, he examined it to make sure it looked sturdy. Satisfied, he climbed back into bed, his bow right beside him. He had no idea what happened out there and he didn’t want to know. 

\---

The next morning Yuugi listened to Joey’s story about the night. He wasn’t sure he believed him or not. Joey was really scared about it, so Yuugi comforted his friend and told him he’d go into the forest to get berries Grandpa asked them to do so he could stay inside. He worried about him. Ever since they saw the wolf Joey was upset, looking off into the distance and keeping to himself. He wished he could help, but he didn’t know what to do or say. He walked out into the forest and found a blackberry bush. He shook his head a wry grin on his lips. Blackberries. They were almost as bad as carrots. 

He started collecting berries when he heard someone talking. He looked up over the bush and saw a man dressed in the finest clothes he’d ever seen on top of a black horse riding through the forest with several knights behind him. The crown on top of his head glimmered in the sunlight and Yuugi couldn’t look away. 

“The crow is following us.” 

“If you insist, your majesty.”

The King or Prince, Yuugi didn't know which, snickered, “He is. Look.” A crow flew by over them, resting on a tree. The Prince/King smiled up at it and turned to the knight beside him. “One crow is bad luck. Symbolizing a death.”

“So the commoners would have you believe.”

“Don’t believe in it, Mahaado?”

“I believe in the solid reality we are on a wild goose chase.”

“With one crow that is possible,” he kept his eyes on the crow and sighed, “or we search to our own deaths.”

Mahaado scoffed, shaking his head. “I think you’ve been out of the castle too long. These people are filling your head with superstitions.”

“Not all of it is nonsense. They believe that same thing in all the kingdoms and lands I’ve visited. I heard a song from one of them that I think you’d like.”

Mahaado’s cynical displeasure seemed to disappear from his face as he turned and smiled at him. “It will pass the time better.”

He looked at the crow again, flying off ahead of them and started singing, “There were three ravens sat on a tree Down-a-down, Hey! Down-a-down.”

Yuugi watched them until they rode out of sight, listening to what was probably the saddest, strangest, and most beautiful song he’d ever heard. Who were they? He shook his head and stared down at the basket of berries. First a wolf breaking in and now knights. He couldn’t complain about life being boring anymore. He snickered to himself and filled the basket the rest of the way before making his way home. 

He stepped into the cottage and smiled at Joey sitting on the floor, carving. “Joey you’re not going to believe what I just saw.”

He looked up. “That wolf again?”

“No. Better.”

“Anything is better than that,” Joey laughed, looking back down at his carving. “So what’d ya see?”

“Knights.”

That got his full attention. “In the forest? What’re they doin’?”

“I don’t know. Searching for something or someone. I think there’s a Prince or a King with them.”

Grandpa huffed something, but Yuugi didn’t catch it. 

“That’s crazy! Where were they goin’?”

Grandpa stood up and crossed the cottage to sit in his rocking chair. “Come here, Yuugi.”

Yuugi frowned at him and walked over to sit beside Joey on the floor. He smiled at them sadly and sighed, “I don’t want either of you going into the forest alone.”

“What? Why?”

“The Prince is out looking for his cousin. The rumor is he was traveling through the forest to the castle, but was attacked by a pack of wolves. The Prince is looking for him. I, and many in the village, believe those wolves that attacked the Prince’s cousin are in the forest still. I don’t want anything to happen to you boys.” He smiled at them and leaned forward arms outstretched. “You boys give this old man life. I couldn’t bear anything to happen to either of you.”

“Come on, Gramps, we know what we’re doin’.” But Joey hugged him with Yuugi anyway. 

\----

A week later Joey and Yuugi went back out into the forest to go to a stream. Yuugi watched him happily talk about some rocks he knew were there and needed them to finish the wolf carving. It turned out, after he carved it, both of them thought it was too good to throw in the fire. When they reached the stream Joey jumped in and started looking around, making Yuugi laugh. He fumbled around in the water while Yuugi sat on the bank listening to the beautiful stream. So soothing and beautiful and it was so much safer on the bank than in there with Joey. He knocked him over last time. Suddenly Joey stopped, staring down at the water, his back to him. “...Hey Yuug’.”

“Yeah?”

“Come here.”

“What is it?”

“I think I found gold.”

“Very funny. I’m not getting in there. You’ll push me over like you always do.”

Joey knelt down, the water washing over him as he reached into it. Still kneeling into the stream, he turned around, stone faced. In his hand was a golden crown. Between the story Grandpa had told them and now seeing the crown, his heart sank. “Oh no…”

“It’s all that’s here though.” 

Joey continued to search the water, crouched down. Knowing it wasn’t a trick Yuugi got up and stepped into the cool stream. He started to take another step when something came out of the forest. Joey stopped moving, staring up at the white wolf. 

Yuugi felt helpless watching the wolf stalk out of the forest and right up to Joey. He stood maybe a breath away from Joey’s face and paused. It stared him down for a while then turned to look at the crown. In an instant, it bared its teeth and lunged for the crown. Joey stumbled backwards, letting go of it and it fell into the water. Yuugi reached back to grab an arrow, but the wolf seemed satisfied that he didn’t have the crown anymore. Even more satisfied that Joey was completely drenched sitting in the stream. Yuugi blinked, getting the distinct impression the wolf was laughing at him as it turned to walk away, just as casually as it arrived. 

Yuugi raced through the stream and knelt beside him, putting his arm around his shoulders. Joey panted and shook, glaring at the forest. “We’re burnin’ it.”

Yuugi laughed and hugged his best friend tighter. 

True to his word, when they got home, Joey tossed the carving into the fire, changed clothes and went to bed. Yuugi watched him sleep from the rug by the fire, drinking a cup of warm tea. The stream froze him to the bone and he couldn't seem to get warm no matter what he did. 

The crown... Was that the Prince’s cousin’s crown? It looked a lot like the one the Prince had. Maybe it was actually his? Suddenly Yuugi was worried about someone he’d never met for no reason at all. 

\----

The next day Yuugi woke up to bright sunlight in his face. He blinked and lifted his arm, seeing his door wide open. He started to get up to shut it when he heard something fall out of his lap. He assumed it was his tea cup and jumped up, but it wasn't. On the floor in front of him was a small coin purse on its side, two decent sized blue sapphires rolled out of it. Yuugi blinked at it, looked out the door, then shuffled the gems into the bag. He walked over to the door and shut it, frowning at it. Did the wolf come back? He was so confused staring down at the sack of gems. They were what Joey was looking for. Was the wolf listening to them the whole time? 

He hid the sack of gems away under his mattress and waited for everyone to get up, making breakfast for them. Grandpa and Joey trudged out of bed, groaning about how Yuugi could be so cheerful in the morning and ate breakfast. After Yuugi said his goodbyes to grandpa (heading into the village again) he shut the door, counted to ten, and raced over to his bed. Joey leaned over, sitting by the fire with another larger piece of wood. “What’re ya doin’?”

He grabbed the bag of gems and walked over to Joey, sitting down cross legged on the rug. Then he scooted forward, glancing at the door then Joey with a smile. “I think these are yours.”

He handed the bag to Joey who just frowned at it. “Nah ain’t mine. Did ya ask gramps?”

Yuugi laughed. “No Joey. This isn’t grandpa’s. I think the wolf left this for you. Look in it.”

Joey looked at him like he was crazy, laughed and took the sack from him. “Yeah, alright Yuug'. Ya gotta stop readin’ those-” The sapphires fell into his hand and he stopped talking. 

“I think he’s trying to apologize.”

“Where’d ya get this?”

“I found it in my lap and the door wide open this morning.”

“He can shut doors.”

“I know, but I think he was worried I wouldn't find it. So he woke me up.”

“I think you’re way reading into all this.”

“Come on Joey it’s possible. How else would I get sapphires let alone sapphires that big?”

Joey shifted the gems around in his hand and sighed, “Do ya think he got ‘em from the Prince’s dead cousin?”

“We don’t know he’s dead.”

“We found his crown in the stream,” Joey said, “He’s dead.”

“First of all, wolves don’t need gems, second of all, we found a crown not a body.”

“The wolves that attacked my family wanted them.”

“That wasn’t them, it was who was controlling them. We talked about that.”

Joey just shook his head and put the gems back in the bag. “I don’t want it.”

Yuugi took it from him and put it back under his mattress. Joey would change his mind, he knew it. So he left him be for the rest of the day. He wasn’t carving a wolf this time, instead he carved something Yuugi’d never seen before, but he didn’t want to bother him to ask what it was.

\--

Yuugi and Joey went out into the forest to walk around. They felt cooped up in the house over the last few days because of some bad storms. Honestly, Yuugi thought the wolf would come by again, but they hadn’t seen him. Joey wandered over to the stream again, saying he wanted to look for more that might be in there, while Yuugi searched around for something that wasn’t a blackberry. He was hungry. Roaming through the bushes along the stream he found… more blackberries. He sighed and knelt down to pull a few off. Just as he did that, he saw an arrow shoot past his face into the tree next to him. He bolted up and backed away, scowling at the arrow then the person who shot at him. “Hey!”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I thought you were a wolf,” said a cloaked man, in just as much astonishment as Yuugi felt, and he lowered his bow.

“Do I LOOK like a wolf to you?” Yuugi shouted, throwing his hands to his sides and dropping the blackberries. “Some hunter you are if you can’t see what you’re shooting at.”

The man pulled back the black hood covering his face and Yuugi froze. It was the Prince! He smiled at him, amused by the whole thing. Yuugi on the other hand was terrified. He just insulted a Prince!

“I uh… I’m so sorry, your majesty, I didn't know who-”

“Don’t.” The Prince waved him off, but continued to smile at him. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be shooting at something I can’t see.”

“Yeah, well… it’s an easy mistake to make,” Yuugi said, forcing a smile.

The Prince laughed and walked toward him. The sunlight peeked through the treetops and swept over him highlighting his face and glinting off his golden crown. Up close, Yuugi had to admit he was incredibly attractive, just like a Prince should be, he supposed. Once closer he offered a friendly smile. “My name is Atem. What’s yours?”

“Yuugi.”

“Do you live around here or do you come here to impersonate wolves often?”

Yuugi giggled a little flustered by the Prince’s friendly smirk. “I live with my grandpa and best friend in a cottage not far from here-” he pointed up the stream- “Where’s the rest of your knights?”

Atem lifted his eyebrow and his chin. “What makes you think I have knights with me?”

Yuugi laughed at him. “Well, you’re a Prince, right? And I saw you riding through here the other day.”

Atem sighed, almost disappointed. “I thought we’d already searched this forest three times now, but if you live here that means we haven’t searched it well enough. I had no idea there was a cottage up there.”

Yuugi gave him a sympathetic smile. “What are you searching for?”

Atem looked at him and started walking past him up the stream. “I would’ve thought you’d heard since you live here.”

“My grandpa said something about your missing cousin.”

“Missing, or dead if you talk to Mahaado.” Atem huffed. “I know he’s here. I just feel it.”

Yuugi started to follow him when he saw Joey approaching them. As soon as Joey laid eyes on Atem, he stopped dead in his tracks. “Well I’ll be damned. Ya actually did see him.”

“I told you so.”

Atem laughed. “This must be your friend.”

“Yep! This is Joey.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you. I don’t suppose you’ve seen any wolves around here?”

Joey looked at Yuugi then back at Atem. “None that eat people.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

Yuugi rushed up to them and smiled. “His village was attacked by a wolf pack 10 years ago. I’m sure you heard about it. You’re the Prince after all.” Atem turned to look at Yuugi and it was very clear he had no idea. “Or maybe not.” Yuugi frowned at him. “How don’t you know? They sent knights here.”

Atem’s frown flattened, expressionless. “I’ve been away for a long time. I’m here because of my cousin’s disappearance.”

Yuugi watched him walk past up the stream and frowned at Joey. Joey shrugged his shoulders and turned to follow him. “So uh… where ya goin’?”

“To speak with your grandfather and see if he knows about the wolves. Apparently, you two are the only ones willing to talk to me. Hopefully he will be too.”

Yuugi’s eyes widened in panic. What if they weren’t supposed to tell him that? But how could he not know? Yuugi followed after him, Joey right behind him. He led the Prince to their cottage where his grandpa sat on a tree stump smoking his pipe. He caught sight of Yuugi and smiled, but as soon as he saw the Prince his smile fell. He stood slowly watching them approach when Yuugi smiled at him. “Grandpa… this is Prince Atem. He wanted to-”

“I want to talk to you about the wolves,” Atem said sternly, “and find out why no one will talk to me about it.”

Yuugi frowned at him, getting the impression he was accusing his grandpa of something. “He doesn’t know any more than we do.”

“And you certainly know more than everyone for miles,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Yuugi. 

Now he regretted talking to him at all. 

Joey crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at Atem, but didn’t say anything. Grandpa puffed on the pipe, grinning. Yuugi didn’t think this was anything to grin about. “Come inside. Would you like something to eat or drink?”

Atem made a strange face then nodded, following grandpa into the cottage; Yuugi and Joey right behind him. Atem sat at their table, resting his hands together on its surface. Joey sat in grandpa’s rocking chair and grabbed his carving to continue on it. Yuugi helped Grandpa get food and some drinks for them and set them on the table before sitting down himself. He watched Atem take a few bites of the food then smile. “This is probably the best food I’ve had in weeks.”

Grandpa chortled and puffed on his pipe. “I’m sure it is. Not a fan in the village?”

“Apparently not.”

“I’m surprised the King didn’t tell you why.”

Atem locked up briefly before taking another bite of food. “My father is dead. All his secrets went with him. So tell me, what of the wolves?”

“10 years ago the court mage went mad with power. Said he could control wolves to do his bidding and therefore didn’t need to take orders from the King. They chased him here where his final stand was in the village of Cofkin.” 

Yuugi glanced over to Joey who hung on every word.

“They slaughtered the wolves from what I heard, but didn’t catch him. The legend is he still stalks around the forest with the angered souls of the wolves, but it’s just a legend. I’ve lived here all my life, didn’t see no mage and definitely no wolves.”

“Your grandson has seen a wolf,” Atem countered.

Grandpa gave Yuugi a stern ‘are you serious’ face, but Yuugi just lifted his shoulders. “Just one.”

“One is enough,” Atem said, pushing back from the table. 

Joey stood up and stopped Atem from leaving. “Hold up. My whole family died in that village. I hate wolves just as much as ya do hell, probably ten times more, but ya can’t just go killin’ every one ya see.”

“I am the King, I’ll do as I please. Move.”

Joey relented and stepped back, glaring daggers at him. Yuugi felt like such an idiot. The door slammed behind the Prince or King as he’d said, and Yuugi buried his face in his hands. Grandpa patted him on the back making him look up. “Don’t worry so much Yuugi.”

“What if he kills the wolf? He didn’t do anything.”

“Ya don’t know that for sure,” Joey said, more sounding like he was trying to convince himself as he ran his hand through his hair, glaring at the door. Then he turned his glare to grandpa. “Why didn’t ya tell me that stuff?”

“I don’t want you running around the forest like him chasing a ghost,” Grandpa said sternly.

“Yeah well, Joey’s not an idiot... or a jerk,” Yuugi said loudly, eyeing the door and making grandpa laugh. 

“We don’t judge others. Their sorrows are always greater than they appear.”

\----

Joey didn’t see any of the knights, the King or the wolf for almost a month. The air grew colder and the leaves changed to bring in winter as they always did this time of year. He had many carvings for Grandpa to sell this time and happily handed them over when he left for the village. With Grandpa gone, then carried on with their chores and went out in search of firewood for the winter. Better to get it now while there was still some warmth in the air then go out in the snow later. They had a good pile going and headed back into the woods for one last run. The sun neared the horizon, but Joey was pretty sure they’d be fine. With a bundle in their arms they walked through the woods, leaves crunching beneath their feet towards the cottage. Yuugi didn’t say much and Joey kept looking over at him trying to think of something to cheer him up when they heard a twig snap behind them. 

They froze and turned.

At first Joey couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A wolf stood there staring at them, but it wasn’t their wolf. This one had dark eyes and dirty fur, his head lowered glaring up at them. Joey sucked in a sharp breath and locked up. This wolf meant them harm. He could feel it. It stepped forward, and suddenly there were wolves everywhere, stalking out from behind the trees and withered bushes. A lone crow cawed and perched on a branch above them. 

Yuugi gasped and pulled the logs closer to him. “What do we do?” 

The only thing Joey could think to do was run, but they were too far from the cottage to get away, especially with a whole pack of wolves after them. They had to try. “On three.”

Yuugi barely nodded. 

“One.”

Yuugi shifted and the wolves took another step.

“Two.”

His heart pounded so loud in his ears he couldn’t hear the leaves cracking under their paws anymore. 

“Three!”

They dropped the logs, Joey dropped all except one, and ran. He felt like he was 8 again, running for his life with Serenity beside him. He smelled the fire and heard the screaming, but he kept running. Then he heard Yuugi gasp and fall, he spun and knocked the wolf that had him by the ankle on the head. It let go and yelped, giving him enough time to haul Yuugi to his feet. They started running again, but the wolves circled them, cutting off their escape. He looked around with Yuugi’s arm held tightly in his hands. Yuugi was shaking, as much as he probably was. 

Just when Joey realized he was out of ideas, a howl pierced through the forest, making the other wolves react. They shook their heads, still growling at them, but as if they were trying to make some decision to stop. The crow cawed again, and the wolves resumed their advancement. Yuugi gasped, “Look.”

Joey saw the white wolf from before rushing through the forest toward them and he didn’t know whether to be relieved or even more terrified. Yuugi looked up at them too as one of the wolves jumped at them. Yuugi fell backwards, taking Joey to the ground with him. He saw another wolf fly right over them and grab the attacking one by the neck. The next thing he knew, they were surrounded by two packs of wolves battling each other. 

Yuugi pulled him to his feet and led him through the wolves while they were preoccupied. One of them, the newer ones who had much more color and life to them, nudged Yuugi, making him go in a different direction. “What the-?”

He didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence when the white wolf grabbed ahold of Joey’s sleeve and pulled him out of the fighting, Yuugi right beside him. He stumbled and watched the wolf release his sleeve and rush back into it. Yuugi stared at them in wonder, but Joey wasn’t about to sit and wait to see who won. He grabbed Yuugi and drug him towards the cottage as fast as he could. 

When the edge of the forest came into sight, Yuugi huffed beside him. “How are there not only one but two wolf packs we’ve never seen before?”

“I dunno.”

“Did you see them? They looked dead. Their eyes were black.”

“Yeah I saw.” 

They ran into the cottage, shut the door behind them. He backed away into the rocking chair and almost fell over. Yuugi sank to the floor, staring at the door.

“And the others. They looked so… I don’t know. Vivid,” Yuugi panted, then looked up at Joey. “What’s going on?”

“I dunno.”

Just when Joey finally caught his breath, he heard a knock on the door. They gave each other the same, ‘who the hell could that possibly be’ look. Yuugi tried to talk, but all that he managed to do was squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Who is it?”

He heard a relieved sigh then a familiar voice. “The only other person wandering around this forest that I know of. Who do _you_ think it is?”

Joey glared at the door and walked into the kitchen. “Great. It’s _that_ jerk.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi got up off the floor and opened the door. Atem stood there with a knight beside them, surprising the shot out of him that they looked concerned. “Are you alright?”

Yuugi sighed dramatically. “Yes we’re fine.”

He started to close the door but Atem blocked it, frowning down at the ground. “You’re not fine.”

Joey followed his gaze and gasped. Yuugi was bleeding all over the floor. “Shit! Yuug’, your leg!”

He didn’t have time to move or breathe; Atem pushed the door the rest of the way open with Yuugi too surprised by his own injury to stop him and swept him off his feet. He carried him to a kitchen chair and set him down. Staring at the blood, Joey didn’t know whether to be relieved they were there to help or be furious they just barged into the house like they owned the place. 

It didn’t matter in the end. Yuugi was hurt. He grabbed a rag and some herbs and walked over to the table while Atem lifted Yuugi’s pant leg. Joey watched over his shoulder, surprised by how gentle he was being, peeling it up. He couldn’t figure this guy out. 

Yuugi winced and jerked his leg back but Atem had a good enough grip on him to keep him from moving too far. The knight with Atem frowned at it and leaned against the wall. 

“There’s your proof,” Atem said to him, glaring up at him.

“I see it, your majesty.”

“We can’t leave like this,” Atem muttered, looking over to Joey’s hands and grabbing the cloth. “He’s here, we need to find him.”

“Prince Seto is sure to be dead if this is going on.”

“Maybe, or maybe he’s doing what he always does and getting involved in things over his head because he thinks he can do everything.”

The knight chortled, “Or that.” 

Glancing between Yuugi, Atem and the knight, Joey sat down and handed Atem what he needed to wrap up Yuugi’s leg. Atem and the knight may be focused on Yuugi’s injury, but Joey was focused on what was going on. They were attacked by a pack of wolves, saved by another, and now they had a King and a knight in their kitchen talking about a missing Prince and who knew what else. It was hard enough to take in just the wolves, but the added mysteries piling up together, mixed in with a good dash of curiosity and the possibility of answers to a decade of questions had him anxious. Was this the big break he’d waited for that would lead him to his sister?

The autumn wind blew harshly against the cottage when Atem finished wrapping Yuugi’s leg. He stood up and met the knight’s eyes directly. “I can’t leave here.”

“You can’t stay either, your majesty. There are more pressing matters to deal with.”

“If we leave, this village may suffer the same fate as Cofkin.”

“And if we stay you might not have a throne to go back to.”

Atem sighed.

“I understand this is a difficult decision, your majesty, but you are needed for the whole, not for the one.”

Silence hung in the air, thick with tension, frustration and desperation on levels Joey couldn’t begin to understand. Neither wanted to back down and Joey had his money on the knight. He felt awkward staring at them and glanced at Yuugi, thinking to ask if he felt better. Yuugi’s expression kept him from breaking the silence. His nose wrinkled and his lips in a pout, hands wrapped around the strap of his quiver, fiddling with the buckle. Joey knew him well enough to know that was Yuugi’s way of thinking really fucking hard. He smirked wondering what exactly he was thinking about when Yuugi cleared his throat looking up at Atem. “Do you want my opinion?” 

Shocked at first Atem didn’t answer immediately, then he smirked. “That depends. Is it the same as Mahaado’s?”

Yuugi giggled. “Yes and no. It’s the opinion of a friend.”

Atem seemed to relax, staring down at Yuugi, and nodded. 

“I think you should go back. Let me and Joey look for Prince Seto and anything else we can figure out.”

“That’s not wise, your majesty. We have knights here you can leave to continue the search.”

But Yuugi and Atem were ignoring him. 

“You know we’ll be honest with you and we have just as much to gain from it as you do.”

“It’s also dangerous,” Atem said.

“It is-” Yuugi looked down at his ankle, then back up at Atem- “but we can do it.”

“We’re probably gonna anyway.” Joey shrugged. “If it makes ya feel any better.”

Atem turned to Mahaado, waiting for him to comment but he just sighed and nodded. “If that is what you wish.” He bowed and turned to leave the cottage. 

Atem knelt down in front of Yuugi again. “It is very brave of you to offer this, but I can leave knights here to do it. You don’t have to.”

Yuugi just grinned at him. “We’re going to do it anyway. I’ve been waiting my whole life for an adventure like this. I’m not passing it up.”

Atem smirked at him and shook his head. “If I had a coin for every man I’d heard say that; including myself… ” He stood up, nodding curtly. “Very well, I insist you let me pay you for your troubles though.”

“Can’t say no ta that,” Joey laughed. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sack of coins dropping it on the table. Joey and Yuugi frowned at it. “Don’t you normally pay after it’s done?”

“Normally, but both of you have given me more information and leads in the last week than I’ve found in the three months I’ve been here. Consider it a down payment.”

“Thank you.”

“I’d better leave before your grandfather gets back and hangs me from the nearest tree for doing this. I hope to hear from you both soon.” He smiled at Yuugi, hesitating. “Please be careful.”

Yuugi nodded with a strange smile. Joey frowned at him then looked up at Atem as he turned to walk away. “So wait, how are we gonna know this Prince guy? What’s he look like?”

Atem laughed. “I’d give you a description, but that’s hardly necessary. As soon as he opens his mouth you’ll know it’s him. He’s rude, cynical, condescending and more of a jerk than I am.” Atem made sure to make eye contact with Yuugi before waving a farewell, and walking out of the door.

Yuugi stared after him, watching the King walk out of the cottage. Then he turned back to Joey, face beet red, eyes and mouth wide open, mouthing, ‘he heard me!”

But Joey was laughing too hard to say anything back. 

  
\---

The wolf walked into the cottage in the middle of the night again. He looked around it and saw the blond man from before, Joey, laying exactly where he was the first time he walked into the cottage. He sniffed around for the gems and found them under the other’s bed. He gently shoved his nose under the mattress, keeping his eyes on Yuugi if he remembered right, and snuck them back out from it. He watched Joey sleep soundly, wishing he had the same luxury to sleep like that. He thought about waking him up just to prove a point, but that wasn't why he was there. He was starving. 

\----

Joey woke up to every cabinet in the cottage open, but the front door closed. He sat up and scrutinized the cabinets, glancing at Yuugi and grandpa, still asleep in their beds. He walked into the kitchen and huffed, sifting through everything to see what was taken. Some thief this was. Gramps coin purse still holed up in the cupboard. The only thing missing was left over stew. 

He grinned at the empty pot. He did say the wolf could eat there, he guessed. Maybe he should rig a lock for the door. That’s when he saw something shimmer in the cabinet. He reached in and pulled out the small sack with the two gems in it. He knew for a fact that Yuugi had that under his mattress. “Oh wow… okay…”

Maybe Yuugi was right. It was the wolf trying to apologize. Not that saving their lives wasn’t a big enough apology, because it sure as hell was, but he got this for him. His mind reeled wondering where he’d find the gems and the implications behind it. Pocketing the small sack, he stood up. This was his last chance to find some wood to carve before they needed every scrap they could find. He snuck out of the cottage and shut the door gently behind him. The newly winter air held a hash nip to it. He could see his breath and frost over everything. Walking around to the back of the cottage where he knew would be good branches to work with, he stopped suddenly. The white wolf stood on a branch, about the size he needed, and if he didn’t know any better, wagged his tail. 

Once. Just once. 

“Hey… thanks-” Joey laughed at himself for talking to a wolf that may or may not be able to understand him and shook his head- “for savin’ us. And for the gems.” The wolf’s blue eyes felt like they were burning a hole in him so he looked down at his feet. “Can I get that from ya or ya gonna try and bite me again?”

The wolf walked away, glancing over his shoulder at him one more time before walking into the forest, disappearing. He blew out his cheeks, hugging himself to keep out the cold as he walked to the branch. He picked it up and drug it closer to the cottage so he could cut the size piece he wanted out of it. Just as he finished, Yuugi showed up with a steaming mug of tea. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah. Thought I'd get one more carvin’ in for the season.”

Yuugi smiled and held the mug out. “I have more inside.”

He picked up the piece of wood and followed Yuugi back inside to warm up and drink the tea he made for him. He grabbed the cup and walked over to the rug, sitting down on it to start carving. Yuugi laid down next to him with an afghan wrapped around his shoulders and a book in his hands. Joey just shook his head at him. “So, what’s the plan?”

“The plan is to not get killed.”

“That’s always the plan, but aside from that.”

“I’m not sure. Even with what we know, it’s going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.” Yuugi sighed, opening the book. “It’s going to be even harder when winter comes.”

“I feel like it’s already winter.”

Yuugi giggled.

\---

Two months later nothing happened, nothing was found, nothing was seen.

It didn’t help that it snowed on and off for those two months. Normally Yuugi loved the snow, but even he was restless. Joey hated it. He was more an outside man, if he did say so himself. They ended up having to tell grandpa what they were doing, he didn’t talk to them for two days, but eventually came around to the idea that they were going to do it whether he liked it or not. Begrudgingly, he decided to assist them instead of stand in their way. Joey was grateful for that. This was hard enough without having to worry about sneaking places. He finished the carving a few weeks ago but had some trouble inlaying the gems. 

He finally finished it after two long days waiting out a blizzard and set the carving of a wolf that looked exactly like their mysterious friend near the fireplace. He crawled into bed and wrapped himself in as many blankets as would fit on it. He drifted off to sleep with no hassle at all.

But it didn’t last long. A burst of cold air jostled him awake, along with everyone else. He sat up, watching the wolf stalk into the cottage and shut the door behind him. Grandpa quickly grabbed his bow and pointed it at the wolf, making Joey jump out of bed, right along with Yuugi. “Wait!”

Grandpa sputtered and gasped, “What are you doing?!”

“This one’s alright,” Joey said, not believing he was actually saying it. 

Yuugi walked over to Gramps and made him put the bow down. “He saved us. He’s a good guy.”

Joey looked over at the wolf. He was watching them, though held very little interest after the bow was lowered. “I dunno about that, but..”

The wolf growled at him and turned away, staring at the carving Joey made. “How’d he get in here?” Gramps stood up from the bed and tried to move, but the wolf growled at him.

“He’s touchy,” Joey snickered, and got growled at too. “What? It’s true. Ya are!”

“He understands you?”

“Apparently,” Joey muttered, still watching him stare at the carving.

“Well I’ll be.” Grandpa laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I thought it was just a story, but look at that.”

“What’re ya talkin’ ‘bout?”

“The mage that attacked the village had a pack of wolves with him, the story goes he cast a spell on his men, changing them into wolves to do his bidding. The old wives tale is if children go out into the forest alone he’ll catch them and change them to add to his army of wolves.”

“Grandpa, do you think he’s someone changed into a wolf?”

“It’s possible.”

They all stared at the wolf, but he just stared at the carving. After a moment, he laid down on the rug, swishing his tail once. Joey shook his head. “If he is, he’s the weirdest person I’ve ever met. He tried to bite me like three times and he doesn’t always respond to anything we say. You’d think he’d want to be recognized as human if he was.” He paused, waiting to see if the wolf would do something and when nothing happened, he gestured to him. “See what I mean?”

Gramps hummed in thought, “Do you think he’d let me go by?”

“I got no idea, Gramps. He does what he wants.”

Yuugi giggled. “He really does.”

He slowly moved around the wolf keeping his eyes on him, just as much as the wolf was. He got into the kitchen, humphed, and started making something to drink and eat. Yuugi giggled and shook his head. “Grandpa it’s still dark out.”

“Well I'm up now. I’m not sleeping with him in here. Heh.” Grandpa smiled. “And he’s probably hungry. Winter time is rough for all of us.”

The cottage filled with the smell of herb chicken, but the wolf still didn’t move. Joey and Yuugi decided to go about what they’d normally do if he wasn’t there, keeping an eye on him just in case they upset him somehow. Joey sat by the fireplace looking at the carving too. Yuugi helped with dinner and set the table for them. 

While he moved about the kitchen Yuugi hummed a tune Joey’d never heard before, but the wolf sure seemed to know it. He snapped his head up, watching Yuugi. His ear twitched and he whined, making Yuugi stop and turn to him, smiling. “Is that because you don’t like it or you do?” He laughed. “I can never tell.”

“What song is that?”

“I don’t know. Atem was singing it. I’d never heard it before.”

“What’s it go like?”

Yuugi started singing the words to it that he could remember, if he was wrong the wolf would make some disgruntled nose making Yuugi laugh and try it again until he got it right. When Grandpa finished with the food, he made four plates and set one down near the wolf. Joey was actually surprised he didn't growl at him at all. Instead he looked at the full plate and ate it. Joey walked over to the table and ate with them, subconsciously glancing over at the wolf. 

When the wolf finished, he licked his face and looked up at them for a moment, then turned to the carving. He grabbed it in his mouth and walked over to the door, set it down, opened the door, and picked it up again, walking out with his head held high. Yuugi laughed and got up from the table, watching him leave then shut the door. “Guess he liked it.”

Joey frowned. “I wanted ta keep it.”

They continued to laugh. He didn’t think it was so funny.

\----

The week later, Joey and Yuugi had to cut some more firewood. They were almost finished when a wolf came out of the forest. This one was bright amber with green eyes, followed by the white one. Yuugi stood there, staring at them for a moment. The amber one wagged its tail, yelped and howled, dancing around in the snow kicking up the white powder with way too much energy for an animal in the dead of winter. Yuugi had no idea what to make of that at all. The white wolf growled at the other and pushed it with his nose making it go back into the forest. He looked back at them then walked into it as well. 

Joey muttered and threw his hands to his sides, “I just give up. Do you know what’s goin’ on?”

Yuugi giggled, “Not a clue, but that one seemed excited to see us.”

“Change o’ pace that’s for sure,” he said, looking out into the forest again. “Come on I’m freezin’.”

Yuugi followed him back to the cottage door, but Grandpa met them at it. “I'm heading into the village again before the snow gets much worse. Would you boys like to come with me?”

Joey and Yuugi looked at each other. Grandpa hadn’t taken them to the village before, always said it was too dangerous or they were too young. Joey’s grin made Yuugi giggle. 

“Ya actually want us ta come this time?”

“We’ve been cooped up in here too long. Figured you boys would want to come.”

“We’d love to grandpa!”

They packed their things, warmed up a little, and headed out to the village. This time, unlike all the times he’d left before, Grandpa insisted they bring their bows as well. Since they were attacked in the forest by those wolves, grandpa was extra cautious. Who could blame him? Yuugi felt better with it too. 

It was only a couple hours walk from the cottage. Even with the winter snow on the ground, many of the villagers walked around, greeting each other happily and going about their business. Yuugi took in everything he could see and hear of it. He loved it. The wooden houses and shops were quaint and perfect to him. They followed Grandpa into one of the shops, and a man stood at a wooden counter smiling at them. “Wow. Solomon I can’t believe you have company.”

“Thought I’d bring my boys along.”

He waved at them and leaned back on the counter. “Name’s Tristan.”

“Joey. This is Yuugi.”

Yuugi smiled and waved at him. He seemed really kind, like everyone else in the village did. Grandpa walked up to the counter. “Got anything for me?”

“We’re waiting on that shipment you’re looking for.”

“Shucks. Snow. Always the snow.”

Tristan laughed. “Yep. Always the snow.”

“Any news about the King?”

Tristan immediately frowned. “Not that I’ve heard. The nerve of that guy. Just because he’s King somewhere doesn’t mean we need to do everything he says.”

Grandpa laughed, “It sort of does.”

Tristan humped and leaned back on the counter. “I hope he comes back so I can shut the door in his face.”

Yuugi laughed. He got that impression too, but Atem wasn’t that bad, just worried about his cousin. Yuugi understood. If it was Joey or grandpa he might not be the nicest about looking for them either, especially when no one was trying to help. He felt a twist of guilt in his gut thinking about it. They still hadn’t found anything for the King like they’d promised. Grandpa nodded a goodbye to Tristan. “Better come in later then. Take care, son.”

“You too old man. It was great finally meeting you two. He talks about you guys all the time.”

Joey held up his hands. “It’s not true. All of it.”

Tristan laughed and they walked out of the store. Grandpa turned to Yuugi and smiled at him. “I got to check one more place, then we can go.”

Yuugi nodded. “Okay. We’ll be around here.”

Grandpa walked away and Yuugi looked around at everyone again. “Do you miss living in a place like this Joey?”

Joey took a deep breath of the cold air and smiled at him. “Nah. It’s nice bein’ on our own.”

Yuugi beamed, really happy he felt that way. It did have its perks, didn't it? He started to walk over to a woman selling some carved toy animals, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A man in the distance coming up the same road they’d taken to get to the village. Yuugi squinted, trying to see him better in the bright sunlight reflection off the white snow. Something was odd about how he was walking, almost hobbling towards them. Even too far to really know, Yuugi felt in his gut something was wrong. “Hey joey?”

But he was busy talking to the woman about her toys. Yuugi turned back and decided to go with his gut. He walked away from the woman and Joey, keeping his eyes on the hobbling man up the road until he saw the sunlight reflect off his clothing. No. His armor. He knew the armor. “Mahaado?... Joey!”

He didn’t wait for Joey to answer and bolted over to him, just as he collapsed in the snow. He ran faster, almost slipping in the snow. When he reached Mahaado, he slid in the snow to his side, hearing Joey running up behind him. He helped him up to his knees and gasped. Blood coated the white snow below him as well as his metal armor. “What happened?”

“We-we were attacked. The King-” He winced and doubled over. 

Yuugi didn’t wait for him to explain and scrambled to his feet, following the trail of blood Mahaado left behind. He heard Joey shouting to him, but he was too panicked to slow down or stop. What if the wolves attacked Atem? Or bandits for that matter? He didn’t have much, just his bow, but he was a good shot… and he had to try. He kept running into the forest, following along the bloody trail until he saw the wolves, heard them snarling. 

He snuck behind some trees and readied the bow. Just like he’d done for them, the white wolf stood between the fallen knights and the pack, snarling and red with blood. He aimed and shot the neck of one of the wolves. It dropped lifeless into the snow. He readied another arrow, knowing they’d seen him when another arrow flew through the air hitting another wolf. Their white wolf took advantage of that and stalked forward, snapping at the neck of the closest wolf to him. 

Yuugi shot another arrow, missing his target’s neck but hit it in the leg and it yelped, turning away to run. A couple more shots and they all turned away, running into the forest. The one fighting the white wolf had him pinned down when an arrow flew through hitting the wolf in the head. It staggered back, then dropped into the snow. The white wolf got up looking back, not at Yuugi but at Joey standing in the middle of the road. He stood there for a moment then raced into the opposite side of the forest from the retreating wolves.

Yuugi ran as fast as he could hoping and praying Atem was still alive. When he got closer, he held his breath. Three knights all lay in the snow, bloody and unmoving. Then his eyes fell on Atem, unmoving and bloody in the snow just like them. He knelt down beside him and tried to move him, hoping he’d push himself up, talk, or something, anything, but he didn’t move. “Atem!”

Joey ran up behind him and knelt down, leaning closer to examine him. “He’s breathin’.”

He let out the breath he was holding in a heavy sigh, “Thank goodness.”

Joey got up, leaving Yuugi’s side, and checked the other knights. Atem may be alive, but they were not. They shared a look of disappointment and regret before turning back to Atem. “He’s hurt really bad. I can’t do anything for him here.” With Joey’s help, they lifted the King up onto Yuugi’s back. “Should we go back to the village?”

“Home’s closer.”

“Yeah, through the forest though.”

“He’s on that side. We’ll be fine.” Joey gave him a smile and helped keep him steady through the snow. 

It felt like forever, trudging through the snow to get back to the cottage. Atem’s weak breaths by his ear and Joey’s paranoid twitches at every little sound only kept him on edge; punctuating every second as it passed.They were close now. Just a little more, just a little further. It was a sight for sore eyes when the clearing came into view. He didn’t pick up his pace, despite how badly he wanted to. He didn't want to jostle Atem anymore than he already was without knowing exactly how bad his injuries were.

Joey jogged ahead and opened the door for him, keeping his eyes on the forest as Yuugi walked past. He shivered, stepping into the warmth. “Can you help me get him onto the bed? I’m worried I’ll hurt him trying to do it myself.”

Joey snickered, “Sure Yuug’ but I’m not sure we could make it worse.”

Yuugi pouted following him to his bedside. Together they got him into the bed, but Yuugi’s heart sank looking down at him. Blood completely covered his shirt soaked and matted to him. This was a lot more blood than when they picked him up. What if he did make it worse?! To add to his sunken heart was a chill from his back. His clothes were soaked in it too.

Joey gasped and stood up straight like a shot. Yuugi flinched, mid kneel beside the bed and gripped the wooden frame to keep himself from falling. “What?!”

His lips moved like he was trying to talk but nothing came out then he looked down at his hands, Blood covered them. Yuugi shivered again. “I’m… I'm gonna get the fire goin’ more.”

“Good idea. I’m freezing. He’s probably freezing too.”

Joey ran off behind him, not before grabbing an old shirt from off his bed to clean his hands, and out the door. Yuugi made sure Atem was comfortable on the bed before running into the kitchen area to get their medical herbs and some bandages. He dipped a rag in some water and brought the bundle in his arms over to his bedside. Kneeling down, he saw his hands shaking and paused staring at them. He needed to calm down or he wouldn't be doing anyone any favors. He closed his eyes and squeezed his hands into fists, taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he examined Atem’s mated bloody shirt, trying to figure out where all the blood that covered him came from. 

Hesitantly, he undid the fastenings on his jacket and peeled up the bottom of his tunic. The more he saw beneath the blood soaked shirt made his breath catch: deep gashes from his hip to his neck, along with an aggravated bite on his shoulder that still seeped red. He had no idea what his back or anything else looked like, but this was bad enough. He did his best to remove the shirt and jacket without causing more harm to his back, laying them in a pile beside him. Glancing back at the door, he cleaned his wounds and put his own concoction of herbs on it before pressing a clean cloth over them. This was too big to wrap up, but the cloth should help. Joey came back in with more wood and rekindled the fire, warming the cottage even more. “How bad is it?”

“Really bad.”

Joey put his hand on his forehead and sighed. “He’s got a fever too.”

“Well, that’s great.”

Joey snickered, “He’s gonna be alright.”

“You didn’t see what I just did.”

“Maybe not, but ya always seem ta work magic with that stuff. I don’t even have scars.”

“That’s little stuff Joey. This isn’t the same.”

“If anyone can, ya can, Yuug’.” He flashed Yuugi a reassuring smile then patted his back. “I need ta get back ta Gramps. He has no idea where we are and Mahaado was hurt bad too.”

“Will you be okay going back?”

Joey grinned. “Sure will!”

He didn’t like the idea at all, but he also didn’t like the idea of grandpa trying to come back on his own. What about Mahaado? Was he alright? He nodded eventually and turned back to the King. “I’ll take care of him till you get back. _Please_. Be careful.”

Joey hugged him. “I know I know.” 

Yuugi clenched his teeth watching Joey walk out into the snow and close the door behind him. Sighing, he looked back down at Atem, pale and unmoving, but at least he was alive.

\---

Joey held his bow in his hands, ready for anything. He kept looking around, waiting for something to jump out at him, though nothing ever did. Halfway to the village, the white wolf stepped out of the shadows. His stomach twisted and he grimaced; he wasn’t white anymore. His fur was dark with blood and he limped a little through the snow. Joey stopped and sighed, “Are ya alright?”

The wolf just stared at him, continuing to walk towards him. 

“Ya don’t look alright.” He knelt down when the wolf stopped in front of him. “Try not ta bite me this time.”

He hesitated then reached out, laying his hand gently on his back above the wounds on his shoulder. His front leg had patches of white fur missing from an open gash that ran about the length of his hand down from his shoulder. He sighed at him and looked back towards the cottage. “Yuug’s better at patchin’ up this stuff…”

The wolf looked back at the cottage too, staring at it while Joey stood. “Ya know where he is.”

He started walking away, thinking the wolf would go there, but he saw him out of the corner of his eye walking alongside him. Joey smiled at him, honestly relieved to have him there. It was crazy to even think that. He hated wolves, hated them since he lost his family, but he really liked this one. He was a pain in the ass and touchy, but he did what mattered when it counted and Joey admired that. 

The wolf stopped when the village came into view, looking up at him like he gave him the okay to go ahead. Joey snickered, smiling down at him. “Thank ya. Really. I don’t know what we’re gonna do ta repay ya… a plate o’ food don’t seem like enough.”

The wolf just stared at him, but Joey knew he heard him and he understood. He turned away and headed into the village, hoping the wolf would go to Yuugi. 

\--

Yuugi was transfixed wrapping up a cut on Atem’s wrist when he heard the door open. He looked up, wondering if Joey forgot something or if something happened, when the white wolf came in. He smiled until he realized he was hurt. “You too, huh?” Gently he laid Atem’s hand down on the bed and stood up to walk over to the wolf. “Can I look at it?”

He paused, waiting for him to growl. When he didn’t, Yuugi knelt down and looped his fingers under his leg to get a better look at the gash. “Got you pretty good. Um… hold on.”

He stood up and strode back into the kitchen to see if he could find the herbal ointment for pain he had. He had the cabinet taken apart before he found it (in the back of course). Giggling to himself, he put everything back in the cabinet and turned. But the wolf wasn’t by the front door. He’d moved to the bedside, nuzzling Atem’s face with his nose, then sitting down staring at him. Yuugi sighed and walked over to both of them. “I’m worried about him too, but… I think he’s going to be okay.”

The wolf didn’t move.

Sighing, Yuugi sat on the edge of the bed. “Okay, I’m going to put this on there. It’s going to sting… Are you listening?”

He paused and waited for the wolf to look at him before reaching out with some of the ointment on his fingers. He put it on the wolf and he jumped back, growling. “I told you so,” Yuugi giggled. “I’m not done.”

The wolf growled again, but it sounded more annoyed than anything. Yuugi stifled his laughter and put more on, trying to be careful then grabbed his bandages and wrapped his leg up. “Don’t eat this.” he said sternly then shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, I guess you could, but your mouth will be numb for an hour.” He laughed, remembering Joey complaining about it, “Don’t believe me? Ask Joey.”

He had the bandage almost completely finished when he felt the bed move. Glancing at Atem, he smiled; relieved beyond measure. Atem winced, his eyes fluttering up and looking up at the bunk above. He was awake! That was more that Yuugi could’ve asked for. He looked back at the wolf, grinning ear to ear. “See. I told you he’d be fine.”

Atem turned his head, but once he caught sight of the white wolf, he jerked away, groaning in pain. Yuugi put his hands on his shoulders keeping him from trying to move and said soothingly, “It’s okay. He’s a friend. He saved your life.”

“What?”

The wolf snorted, turned up its nose. Apparently that wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for. He patted around on his fixed leg, satisfied with it, then walked over to the door. Yuugi laughed at him opening it and walking outside leaving it wide open. That was a statement if he’d ever seen one. He got up, still laughing, and shut the door, keeping his eye on the wolf walking away until it closed. Turning back to his bed, he smiled at Atem, still awake and staring at him. “How do you feel?”

“Like I went through a meat grinder.” He coughed and looked up at the top bunk as Yuugi walked back over to the bed. 

“I’m glad you're awake.” 

“Well that makes one of us,” he breathed with a pained frown.

It hurt to see him in so much pain. Maybe the ointment would help with that, not on the larger cuts but the smaller ones. He put some on his fingers and touched the cut on Atem’s neck. He winced, sucking in a sharp breath. ”What are you doing?”

“I swear it will feel better. It just stings at first.”

He continued, flicking his eyes back up to Atem’s face, just as disgruntled and pained as before, but now he had his eyes focused on him instead of the upper bunk. “Where’s Mahaado and my men?”

“Mahaado is in the village. Joey’s going to get him and Grandpa, assuming he’s not hurt too bad. I don’t know how he is, but… the other knights, they…”

Silence followed while Atem soaked in what he’d just said. Yuugi couldn’t begin to imagine how he must be feeling hearing that. Atem peeked around him, frowning. “How did I get here?”

“Mahaado went to the village for help. I was there with grandpa and Joey and found him. He told us about the attack and we went into the forest to get you.” 

Atem blinked, staring at him with disbelieving wide eyes. “What do you mean you went into the forest to get me?”

Yuugi felt his cheeks getting warm. He didn't know why. That was a pretty straight forward question with a simple answer, but he felt like something was implied there. Maybe he was implying it, maybe Atem was, but it still made him feel that way. Focused on applying the ointment to his cuts, Yuugi told him the whole thing, from seeing Mahaado approaching the village to carrying him back to the cottage. He also made sure to tell him about the white wolf, standing his ground between him and the rogue pack of wolves. 

He put a little of the herbal ointment on a cut along Atem’s collar bone when he grabbed his hand. Yuugi looked up at him, thinking he might have hurt him again. 

Atem didn’t look hurt. Confused and (dare he think it) maybe even awed, but definitely not hurt. “Thank you.”

“I told you, the wolf saved you.”

“You ran into the forest where you knew there’d be a pack of wolves to help me.”

Yuugi didn’t know what to say. Yes. Yes he did. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he did. Atem looked at him completely different than he did before, but he had no way of describing it. It felt like he was staring right into him. He shifted his fingers on Yuugi’s wrist and smiled. 

“Do you do that for everyone you call a jerk?”

Yuugi groaned and moved away, knowing for a fact he was blushing now if he wasn’t before. “I should have left you out there.”

Atem laughed, cringing in pain, but he didn’t stop. Yuugi frowned at him and leaned forward to put more of the ointment on a deeper cut he had. Atem laughed harder, attempting to move away and glare at him. “Ow!”

“Quit being a baby.”

He reached out at him again, but Atem pushed him away still smiling. “I’m fine.”

“You said you felt like you went through a meat grinder.”

“I’m cured.”

“Ah huh… serves you right,” he muttered, “I need to see your back.”

“I told you I’m fine.” Atem grinned, eyeing his hand. “You’re not touching me with that stuff.”

“I just want to see it.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You’re bleeding all over my bed. Roll over.”

“I didn’t put me here.”

Yuugi snickered and shook his head. “You're impossible.”

He watched all the energy Atem had seep right out of him as he shifted, frowning. He closed his eyes and sighed, knitting his brows together. He had to be hurting. Maybe he shouldn’t have teased him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

Yuugi didn’t believe him. Laying the back of his hand on Atem’s forehead, he frowned. The fever hadn’t broken. He got up and grabbed a blanket from a rack beside the bed and covered him up in it. “You should sleep.”

He hummed in agreement.

“Don’t worry. I’ll wake you up when they get here.”

Atem nodded, still not opening his eyes. Yuugi watched him for a moment before going into the kitchen. Now that he wasn’t so worried about Atem, he felt the stiffness in the back of his tunic. He needed to change. After making some tea, and checking to make sure Atem was asleep, he changed his clothes. Refreshed and no longer cold, he took his tea cup over to grandpa’s rocking chair and sat down by the fire,and sat in the rocking chair by the fire, glancing over at Atem every now and then. Eventually he found himself staring at him while he slept. Even as hurt as he was, covered in dirt and blood, Yuugi thought he never looked more handsome. He turned away staring at the fire, feeling the heat from it and his own blush. 

He needed to stop thinking that, but it didn’t stop him in the slightest.

\----

Yuugi was fast asleep in the rocking chair when he heard the door open. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he smiled at Joey, grandpa and Mahaado entering the cottage. “Oh thank heavens,” Yuugi sighed in relief.

Joey walked over to the kitchen and started making himself and everyone else some hot tea. “I swear I have frostbite.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Joseph,” Grandpa laughed, “We weren’t out there that long.” He walked over to Yuugi and put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re alright. I was worried about you.”

Yuugi smiled. “I’m fine and the King’s doing better.”

Mahaado crossed the room, kneeling beside the bed. Yuugi was surprised Atem slept through all the racket Joey was making in the kitchen. He really must be tired. Mahaado started to stand when Atem shifted. “Your majesty...”

“Don’t start that Mahaado.”

He snickered and sighed, sitting on the floor with his back to the bed. “I feared you were dead.”

“I almost was.” He looked up at Yuugi and smiled. “We were in good hands, it seems.”

Mahaado met Yuugi’s gaze with a large smile as well. “We can’t thank you enough for this.”

Grandpa patted Yuugi on the shoulder and crossed the room to sit on his bed. “Please stay and rest as long as you need. It’s too cold out there to go anywhere.”

“Thank you Solomon,” Mahaado said, “but we should attempt to return in the morning.”

“You can’t leave without the rest of your wounds treated, Atem,” Yuugi said, smirking at him, “and last I asked, you wouldn’t even sit up.”

“I’m not moving. Especially if you have that stuff in here.”

Yuugi laughed when Joey leaned over to look at Atem from the kitchen. “Right? That stuff is evil Yuug’. Seriously.”

“It works though. You all are just babies.”

“The only reason it works is ‘cause it knocks ya out,” Joey snickered, bringing over some cups of tea to Mahaado and Grandpa.

“Is that why I’m so tired?”

“Yeah. Last time he put that on me I slept for a whole day.”

Grandpa laughed. “He did.”

\---

Although Mahaado wished to leave the following morning, neither were in any condition to be traveling. Reluctantly, they convinced Mahaado to stay. With the help of the winter storms and their wounds still healing, they stayed an entire month. It made the small cottage a lot more cramped, but Yuugi really enjoyed their company. They had stories from all over the kingdom and places he’d never been to before and Yuugi hung on every word. 

That morning Mahaado, Grandpa, and Joey went to the village to get more food and to try and get word to the castle that Atem was attacked. Yuugi sat on the rug by the fireplace watching Atem move around the cottage, searching for something. “What are you looking for?”

“My cittern.”

“You mean that thing Mahaado brought?” Yuugi pointed under his bed.

“Oh good.”

“Why do you want it?”

“I want to play it.”

“You can play that?”

Atem chuckled and grabbed it from under the bed. He played a quick tune on it and smiled. “Not the best, but yes I can.”

“What songs do you know?”

“I know songs from everywhere I’ve traveled,” he said, taking it with him too the rug and sat across from Yuugi. 

He fiddled with the strings while Yuugi watched him. “Which is your favorite?”

“Three ravens is one of my favorites-” Atem met his eyes briefly, smirking- ”but you’ve already heard that one if your humming is any indicator.”

Yuugi lifted his shoulders, looking into the fire and fighting a smile. 

“Have you heard any of the sailor’s songs? They are usually fun.”

“I have not. We’re not by the ocean.”

Atem laughed, shifting on the rug. “I have one I think you’ll like. It’s my favorite from when I sailed.”

“You sailed too?”

Atem nodded with a haunted frown. “It was awful.”

Yuugi giggled watching him play the cittern. 

“Come me own one, come me fair one come now unto me. Could you fancy a poor sailor lad who has just come from sea.”

Yuugi was completely enraptured, like he always was when Atem sang. He put his heart and soul into it like a true musician. Yuugi loved it. He loved the origins of Atem’s songs most. Each one picked up from places he’d seen and people he’d met; and each one had a memory, had a story and an adventure even more intimate and engaging than the stories on his shelves. His heart swelled recalling how Atem felt very differently about them. Since Atem was bedridden through most of the month Yuugi told him stories. Some were ones he had in books others stories he’d heard from Grandpa from the village. The way Atem listened and fawned over it, one would think Yuugi was the one with all the wonder in the world. 

Watching and listening to him on the rug by the fire, Yuugi felt more than ever, he just loved being around him. He was sweet, patient, talented and brilliant, right along with being a jerk when he wanted to be, but who wasn’t really? He could sit there on that rug listening to Atem telling him stories about places he’d never see or sing songs like this to him for the rest of his life and be more than happy. 

Atem continued playing and humming, then looked up at Yuugi. “There’s a dance with this song too that they taught me.”

Yuugi narrowed his eyes. ”No there’s not.”

“There is.” He set the cittern down on the ground gently and stood up. “I’ll show you.”

“This sounds awful.”

Atem laughed holding his hand out to him. 

He shook his head, already regretting it when he took Atem’s hand anyway. “I’m a terrible dancer, just so you know.”

Atem laughed again, “You’ll be fine.”

He pushed the rocking chair out of the middle of the room and took both of Yuugi’s hands bringing him to the center. Atem spent a long time showing him how to do the dance (true to his word he was awful), but after a while he thought he got the hang of it. 

“Now we just need the music.”

Yuugi laughed, trying to remember all that he’d shown him as Atem sang the song again. It was a disaster. A mess of wrong steps, awkward fumbling and laughter. By the end, Yuugi was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, letting Atem spin him around. He even managed to mess that up and tripped, stumbling into Atem’s chest. 

“You did that on purpose,” he laughed and groaned in pain.

Yuugi just rolled his eyes, standing up straight. “It’s been a month. You’re still a big baby.”

He thought he’d get a snarky retort to that, like he normally did, but this time Atem didn’t say a word. He didn’t humph or defend himself. Instead, he smiled, reaching up to brush his fingers over Yuugi’s cheek. Eyes wide and heart in his throat, Yuugi’s legs felt like jello. He tightened his grip on Atem’s tunic, his mind hazed with astonishment when Atem closed the small space between them and pressed his lips against his. 

The winter wind howled outside, the logs crackling in the hearth, accompanied by his heartbeat. He’d be lying if he said he didn't dream of this; Atem’s arms around him, kissing him with such tender sweetness the rest of the world and all it’s troubles didn’t matter. He tried so hard all month not to dwell on it, sure it would never happen but it did. 

When Atem pulled away, just enough to brush his lips against his, he whispered, “Maybe I just like you taking care of me.”

\---

Joey sat on a downed tree trunk a good distance from the cottage watching Yuugi say goodbye to Atem. Two months with Atem and Mahaado, he’d grown used to them being there. They were good men and as he watched them prepare to leave he felt a pang of remorse. Where he used to see two stuck up and pushy unlikely acquaintances, he now saw two good friends. As much as he wanted to see them off too, he gave Yuugi his space. He didn't know how or when or why but at some point Yuugi’d grown incredibly close to Atem over the last two months and he knew how much this had to hurt him. He wasn’t the only one hurt by it, Atem hadn’t let go of Yuugi since Mahaado told them the Knights were on their way to bring them back.

He smirked at his best friend and shook his head. “What’re the odds?”

He heard a snort beside him and looked over at the white wolf, watching the King and Yuugi as well. “Hey! Long time no see, huh?” 

The wolf met his gaze, his ear twitching. Joey still couldn’t get over how crazy blue his eyes were; bright against his white fur. When the wolf looked back at the King and Yuugi, he laid down on the tree trunk beside him, resting his head on his crossed paws. 

“Did ya see that? Yuug’ got his Prince… well King I guess.” He laughed and nudged the wolf, shocked he didn’t complain. “It sucks though. He almost died comin’ out here. I don’t think Mahaado’s gonna let him come back without a fight.”

Joey frowned, watching Atem climb up on his horse. Mahaado nodded a curt farewell then led his horse away to meet the knights at the edge of the forest. Atem leaned down to kiss Yuugi one last time before riding away after Mahaado. The wolf huffed, short and loud. If he could, he probably would’ve rolled his eyes.

Neither moved until they were almost out of sight. The wolf sat up and walked away. Nuzzling Joey off the tree trunk towards the cottage before he left. He watched him disappear into the forest, making comments about him being pushy as he walked up to Yuugi. He still stood in the middle of their land, gazing at the horizon. 

“So uh… When‘re they comin’ back?”

“They’re not,” Yuugi said, “Mahaado told me in private before they left; one King is already dead and they can’t afford to lose another one without an heir or successor. I think Atem knows that too. It’s the only reason he’d… “ Yuugi’s frown faltered for a brief moment then he smiled wistfully again. “I’ll never see him again.” 

Joey watched him, frowning. One, because he had an almost euphoric grin on his face and two, that was horrible news that definitely didn’t deserve a smile let alone happy tone. Yuugi turned to him, his eyes glistening with tears despite his smile. “I got my wish Joey. I wanted a life like my stories. I wanted an adventure. I wanted to fight evil and win and fall in love with the Prince and rescue someone who needed me and make strange friends along the way and I did. We did all of that. We fought off a pack of wolves, we rescued the King, and have a really strange wolf that watches over us.” He snickered, still on the verge of crying. “I got my Prince charming like I dreamed about. _I_ did all of that. I got what I _always_ wanted.” 

He choked back a sob still smiling and Joey sighed wrapping his arms around Yuugi, “Yuug’ I'm so sorry.” 

“If I’ve learned anything from Atem and Mahaado staying here, it’s that just because you're happy, doesn’t mean time stops for you.” 

“Hey now! We ain’t done yet. We still got adventurin’ ta do, right? We still gotta find the Prince. And even if we don’t, we can get outta here and go wherever we want. Ya weren’t wrong. I was.”

Yuugi held him as tight as he could and Joey could feel him shaking. He sniffled and put his chin up on Joey’s shoulder exhaling loudly. “I know but… I’m done.”

\----

Atem rode just a little behind Mahaado through the forest struggling with his thoughts. After traveling the kingdom and those beyond since he was just 10, Atem still had the heart of an adventurer, not a King. He remembered the day his father sent him away, saying he thought it would be good for him to see the kingdom he’d rule and the places beyond, the people beyond it. And it was, he treasured and learned so much from it, but that wasn’t the reason at all. It was to keep him safe from the mage now terrorizing the forest’s inhabitants and the villages around it. Even with his father gone, the nobles at the castle, and even Mahaado, kept him from the truth and facing that danger. 

Not that their fear was misplaced. He had scars to prove just how dangerous it was, but leaving here, turning his back on that danger, felt wrong. He trusted his instincts those ten years he was away, doing what his gut told him to and it was always right. Now he felt like he wasn't just ignoring it, but left it behind him somewhere deep in the forest in a very unsafe place, and every step towards the castle was a step away from it. 

Mahaado told him he just felt like this because of Yuugi. And that was so very true, at least in part. He found himself humming to the song he’d sung to Yuugi before he kissed him. Maybe that was cruel of him to do but he wouldn’t change it even if he could. He’d never met anyone like him before, and he knew he never would again. The list of reasons to stay kept getting longer while the list of reasons to leave stayed staggeringly short. It took him a week of traveling through the forest to realize why he followed Mahaado and the knights instead of going back. He made a promise to his father the last time he saw him alive. A promise to be a good King, and he couldn’t do that sitting on a rug by a hearth warmed not by it but Yuugi’s bright smile or fighting an invisible phantom that lurked in a forest forgotten by most in his kingdom.

Atem kept looking over his shoulder, back at the thick deadened trees, waiting for someone or something to tip the scales and make him turn around. He just needed one good reason. One indicator that his heart was right and he should go back, but he never saw anything. Maybe he did pick up a stupid superstition held by everyone he’d met along the way because they were afraid or needed a little help for things just outside of their hands. Atem felt both, humming along to the song as he walked beside his horse, his cloak hitting against his heels. 

Mahaado walked beside him, glancing over, and around them periodically. He didn’t say anything so Atem ignored it. Then he sighed, annoyed, “Looks like you got your wish.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not sure whose idea it is, but the white wolf has followed us the entire way from the cottage.”

Atem frowned. “I haven’t seen a wolf.”

“I know you haven’t. I was trying to keep you from seeing it,” Mahaado admitted, looking into the forest, “but he’s not letting it go…”

Atem grinned at him, tilting his head to the side. “Why do you say that?”

“We’re surrounded.”

Atem stopped his horse and followed Mahaado’s gaze into the forest. True to Mahaado’s word, they were surrounded... by wolves. They seeped out of the forest, growling and stalking towards them, completely circling them, but why Mahaado wasn’t going into hysterics or battle tactics, he had no idea. The other knights were. As soon as Mahado uttered those words, all of them drew their swords, circling around in a defensive position to protect Atem. 

He knelt down on the ground to see under the horses as the white wolf he’d seen in the cottage walked down the center of the road towards them. These wolves were nothing like the ones that attacked him and his men. Their bright eyes, vibrant with life and determination, locked on the knights. They were here with a purpose, but curiously it wasn’t to attack. 

He quirked a brow, glancing at Mahaado. “What’s going on?”

“I assumed you set this up.”

“Not me.”

“Your boyfriend then?”

“Could be.” He waved for the knights to move. “I need all of you to move. Now. That's an order.” The knight blinked at him, looked at Mahaado and then moved, taking two of the others off to the side as well so he had a clear path to the white wolf. 

“I told you.”

Atem laughed, gesturing to the white wolf. “If I had to bet money on it though, I’d say it was _his_ idea.” 

“The wolf? Atem, you can’t be serious.”

He smiled at the wolf and started walking. He was very serious. If Yuugi and Joey trusted him, he did too. Implicitly. He walked past the growling wolves towards the white one, not paying them any mind, and truthfully, they weren’t paying attention to him either. They wanted the knights to stay exactly where they were. The closer he came to the wolf, the more his suspicions it was all his idea strengthened. 

He kept his hands on his horse’s reins, offering soothing words to keep him calm amongst the wolves. When he stopped in front of him, he knelt down. “I never did get a chance to thank you.”

The wolf took a few steps closer, now maybe a foot away from him and stared at him. His eyes looked familiar… and human. He couldn’t be! 

“Seto?” he breathed, so soft only the wolf could hear him.

The wolf sighed sharply through his nose, like he was annoyed that it took him so long, and tilted his head. 

“Did Yuugi send you?”

He shook his head and snorted. 

“Came here on your own, then. Why? Did you think they wouldn’t figure it out?”

The wolf growled at him, bearing its teeth and snarling. “Okay okay sorry,” Atem said, leaning back. “Why are you always so quick to snap at me? I was just asking you a question.”

The wolf snorted at him, growled then shifted, pacing in one place. 

“So… You came here to stop me?”

The wolf stilled, sighing much softer that time and nodded. If he had any doubts about the wolf being Seto, they were erased in that nod. He looked down at the ground and frowned, then glanced back up at Seto. “So is this a ‘stopping me because you think I'm being an idiot’ thing or-”

He didn’t even get to finish what he was about to say when Seto made the strangest sound he’d ever heard come from a wolf. He wagged his tail once and his ear twitched. “When you’re right, you’re right.” 

He made a muted bark, and Atem got the impression that he said he was always right. “Okay Seto. What do you need me to do?”

His eyes practically shimmered and he moved around him, nudging him. He stood up, still pushed and nudged back down the path towards the forest. Laughing, he glanced back at Mahaado, “I’m being kidnapped.”

Mahaado mockingly groaned, “How am I supposed to explain that? They’ll never believe you were kidnapped by wolves.”

“Tell them I was kidnapped by the mage. Then they have to send the knights.”

Mahaado beamed and crossed his arms over his chest. “As you wish, your majesty. Don’t get yourself killed.”

The wolf held his head up high and walked away from Mahaado exactly like Seto used to. The wolf was DEFINITELY Seto. The only difference was his appearance and the lack of words. He’d always have a quick quip to shoot out at anyone who looked at him. Atem smiled down at him, tightening his grip on the horse’s reins with both hands. “I’m so relieved you’re alive. I knew you were.”

Seto glanced up, then back ahead. 

“I take it you’re leading me to someplace specific.”

Nothing.

“Did you do this to Joey and Yuugi all the time?”

Seto side eyed and growled at him. At least it was a response.

\---

The spring thaw swept over their cottage a few weeks after Atem and Mahaado returned to the castle, bringing buds of green sprouting up from the frozen earth. Although Joey hoped that would lift Yuugi’s spirits, it went unnoticed by him. He probably needed months or years, who knew? But he had to admit he was a little stir crazy in that cottage. 

He took his bow, got a request for a rabbit when he hugged Yuugi goodbye, and got a ‘be careful’ from gramps. 

The forest was beautiful this time of year. Yuugi was fond of summer, he loved spring. Nothing was more fascinating than seeing the forest go from dead to alive like it did every year. The sound of melting snow dripping onto the ground and birds finally whistling to one another was as relaxing as it was beautiful. 

He should be looking for a rabbit for Yuugi, knowing it would cheer him up, but truthfully, he was hoping to see the white wolf. He figured he was in here somewhere, and just didn’t have time to go to the cottage for whatever reason. He thought about calling for him, but it would scare off any rabbit he may or may not find. 

Rustling just a short way from him, drew his attention. He crouched down, noting the frozen stream not far from him, and readied his bow. A fat rabbit hopped out from a hole, munching on the newly green sprouts. He grinned, pulling the bow back when something happened he wasn’t expecting. A crow came out of nowhere cawing and flying right at his face. He stumbled back, accidentally loosing the arrow now stuck in the tree, and slipped in the mud and melting snow. 

He fell back, panic gripping his chest when the ground shattered beneath him. Before he knew it, he was under water cold as ice, knocking the air out of him. He broke the surface, gasping for air, teeth chattering, trying to reach for the bank that wasn’t right there anymore. Nothing looked familiar. The strong current had dragged him down the stream into a part of it he’d never seen before. This wasn’t a stream. It was a river. 

He swam as best he could to the edge and pulled himself onto the bank, glancing over his shoulder at the river dragging ice and snow further down. Laying on the river bank, attempting to catch his breath, he curled into himself. He was freezing and had no idea how far from the cottage he was. Hell, he didn't know a river was even here! A crisp breeze blew past him and he shuddered, crawling over to a tree. Leaning against it, he pulled himself up to his feet. 

He might not know about the river, but he did know he needed to follow it back upstream. Something was bound to look familiar. He just hoped that things would look familiar fast. The sun wouldn’t be useful for too much longer. 

By sunset, he still followed a much larger stream than he remembered it being. Frozen to the bone and shaking with every step, he stumbled over some brush and fell to his hands and knees. Sitting up, he looked down at his discolored hands; red with blood. “Now would be a great time for ya ta show up outta nowhere.” He smiled to himself, thinking about the wolf. “I’m gonna die tryin’ ta hunt damn rabbits.”

He was so tired, so cold, and pissed off at himself for not paying attention to the edge of the stream. He should’ve known it was there. He lived here for ten years. He knew better. He collapsed against a tree trunk, unable to move another inch even if he wanted to. 

Laying against it, he heard the howl of wolves in the distance and a crow caw. 

\----

Following Seto back through the forest was exhausting but at least he took his horse with him. Not that the horse liked Seto much. He didn’t blame him. Not many did. Which led him to wonder why Yuugi and Joey seemed so fond of him; Joey in particular. He had several reasons to hate wolves and Seto was not the easiest to get along with as a human, as a wolf he was worse. He snapped and growled at anything he didn’t like, getting the reaction he wanted; silence and space. It was curious and strange. 

They reached the place where a stream met the river. This is around where he ditched his knights the day he met Yuugi. Lost in his memories of the cottage and the events of the day he’d met Yuugi crouched down behind a blackberry bush, he didn’t realize Seto froze in place until he almost ran into him. 

He lifted his head, twitching his ears. Atem strained his ears, attempting to hear over the sound of rushing water. At first he heard nothing else, then the howl of a wolf down the river. He thought maybe they might be in danger of another attack, but Seto bolted as fast as he could down the river towards the howl. He climbed up and gently kicked his heels against the horse, following after him until he saw a small group of wolves ahead, maybe three. Seto wasn’t growling or snarling at them so he assumed they weren’t the ones that attacked him from before. Maybe they were more of the ones from before? But how could they get here so fast?

He pulled back on the reins and jumped down from the horse, keeping his eyes on the wolves all seeming to talk to each other, not with sounds but with how they moved. One of them whined, pushing its nose against something below a tree, while the others paced, watching the other side of the stream for something in the shadows he couldn't see. He walked up closer, holding his cloak around himself. He saw his breath in the moonlight, clouding the shadow both Seto and the other wolf pawed at and nuzzled. 

Seto backed up and looked at Atem, and barked at him. 

“Don’t order me around.”

As he drew closer, Seto walked back over to the shadow below the tree and laid on it. He quirked a brow and narrowed his eyes at the shadow, trying to get a better look at it. Then his eyes widened. “Joey?!”

He ran over to him and stepped around the wolves, not paying much attention to them. He grabbed Joey’s shoulder, shocked when his clothes crackled under his grip. He didn't even know if Joey was alive, but the wolves seemed to think he was. He looked down at Seto. “We need to get him somewhere warm. Now.”

Seto didn’t move, just staring at him. 

Atem tried to move Joey, but the other wolf growled at him. He looked up, noticing it had human eyes like Seto did, but he didn’t recognize them. “Do you want me to help or not?”

The wolf looked at Seto then backed away. 

Atem took off his cloak and set it down beside him, working on taking the frozen furs from around Joey’s shoulders off. He had to have fallen in the river and walked this far. How he was alive was incredible. The last person he’d seen in this situation didn’t make it through the night. Seto finally moved so Atem could take it off him the rest of the way, quickly replacing it with his cloak. He pulled Joey up and got him on his back, using the tree as leverage to stand up. 

The wolves continued to growl at something hidden across the river, pacing along the shore line. Atem looked up, gasping when he saw eyes glistening in the moonlight hidden in the trees. Seto nudged his leg, pushing him up the river.

“He’ll never make it back to the cottage, Seto,” Atem said, watching them all walk away. He didn't have much choice but to follow them. “Hold on Joey.”

Following the wolves into the forest, only following the stream until the river was out of sight, he kept his eyes on Seto, his white fur illuminated like a beacon by the full moon. It didn’t take long before they reached a staggering cliff side, a dark cave mouth sunken into the base and shrouded in dripping icicles. He stared at it in amazement, but his shock was just beginning. Seto howled and hundreds of wolves came out of the cave, the trees and the clifftop. Hundreds. No, maybe thousands. He’d never seen so many in his life, never heard of so many. Everyone everywhere near this forest swore up and down that wolves didn’t exist there. They’d see one maybe two over the course of months or years but never… Nothing like this. 

The shear numbers were alarming, but their eyes, vivid, colorful and full of life just like Seto’s sparked an alarming realization. They weren't wolves at all. He looked around at each one, seeing human eyes, human reaction of worry and interest and hope. These were people.

“King of the wolves, huh?” 

Seto raised up his head high, making him laugh.

“Maybe you should be King. You obviously have the experience.” He might have said it as an off handed joke, but a large part of him meant it.

Seto ignored him and started walking over to a larger lower cave. He took a step to follow him and several wolves growled at him. Seto howled at them and they backed off but Atem wasn't sure what to do. The wolf with human eyes that discovered Joey pushed Atem into the cave too. 

If he thought the amount of wolves were impressive, the inside of the caves floored him enough to stop him from being able to be pushed. The cave was so much larger than he’d thought it would be, set up just like the village; they traded things, had wooden houses made for them, raised their families there. It was warm and homey, just as warm as the cottage was, walking into it from the winter snow. How they kept it that warm in such a large space without a fire the size of the castle, he had no idea. 

He saw another human down below, a young man that reminded him of someone, mending a broken house. He patted a wolf’s head and moved on to something else. It seemed like the whole village was down here too, helping out. Every person from the village who wouldn’t answer any of his questions… they were protecting them.

As soon as he realized that, he felt like an idiot. He should have known. The wolf pushed him again, almost sending him to the ground so he moved again towards a tunnel. It led on for a while until he saw a room made out of the small cave it led to. Seto and the wolf with green eyes stood around a makeshift bed waiting for him with the doctor from the village standing there. When he got closer the doctor looked up at him frightened. Seto growled and the doctor smiled nervously. “I um… Your majesty… I-”

“You don’t need to explain. I think I understand.”

His smile turned genuine. “I thank you for- Wait. Is that-?” Atem brought Joey over to the bed, and with the doctors help, laid him down- “Solomon’s boy. Heavens what happened to him?”

“I think he fell into the river or the stream, tried to get back.”

He helped the doctor get his frozen clothes off and replace them with dry warm ones. The doctor inspected his hands while Atem covered him in a blanket. As soon as the blanket was down, Seto and the other wolf laid on it beside him. The doctor chortled, “So you remember what I told you. Good to know you are listening to me, at least every now and then.”

Seto growled at him and laid his head by Joey’s neck, huffing.

“Just try not to crush him. He does need to breathe.” The doctor looked up at Atem and smiled, laying Joey’s hand down beside the wolves. “We had a little girl that fell in the river brought here. With their help she was able to pull through. Just like I think Joey will. But these,” he said, gesturing to Joey’s discolored hands, “I don’t know if his hands will ever heal properly. Frostbite is a very dangerous and devastating thing. Many of the hunters from the village come back with that. I’ll have to keep an eye on it.”

“Isn’t there something you could do?”

The doctor shook his head. “We don’t have medicine like that. What damage was done is done.”

He pursed his lips, scowling at Joey’s hand partially hidden by amber fur. Reached up, he touched where he knew his scars were on his chest. Yuugi was able to save his life, the scars he had were so small in comparison to what they could’ve been. He stood up and started walking out when he felt teeth on his arm. Whirling around and jerking his arm back, he shouted, “That hurt!” 

He took a breath to chide him and that breath caught in his throat. A storm of emotions swirled in Seto’s eyes, mirroring the worry and frustration in the green eyed wolf as well, staring up at him. An apology was nowhere in sight, much to his annoyance, everything else made up for it though. 

“I’m not giving up. If Yuugi could heal the wounds I had, he can help Joey too.”

Seto, tilted his head a little, his ear twitching then nodded, but he didn’t follow him like he thought he would. He turned around and walked back over to Joey, laying down next to him exactly how he was before. Atem ran as fast as he could out of the cave, the wolf that pushed him through the cave came running in front of him to lead him, even though he hadn’t asked it to. When he got to his horse and climbed on, he noticed it still waited and followed him where he went. 

He just knew Yuugi would be able to help and rode as fast as he could through the forest towards the cottage. The wolf ran alongside him, determined and knowledgeable of where they were headed. The sky lightened, not enough to light the forest yet, but enough to tell they were close.

“Joey!”

He pulled back on the reigns and lifted himself up in the saddle. The wolf perked up too, looking off somewhere to their right. “Yeah I heard that too.”

He jumped off the horse and ran into the forest where he’d heard Yuugi calling. “Come on… where are you?”

“Joey!”

The wolf disappeared into the darkness and he tried his best to follow it, but it was far too fast for him. He stopped and sighed, throwing his hands to his sides. There had to be a better way to do this. Then he heard exciting yelping and howling, not loud but loud enough for him to hear it. He ran towards it and saw Yuugi half aiming at the wolf. 

“Yuugi!” 

He stiffened, glancing past the wolf. When their eyes met, he dropped the bow completely, bolting towards him and throwing his arms around his neck. Atem returned the hug and held him as tight as he could. He’d missed him so much. Yuugi cleared his throat, and sniffled. “I thought I’d never see you again… Did you get attacked? Are you okay?” 

“No. I’m fine,” Atem snickered.

“Have you seen Joey?”

Atem brushed his fingers over Yuugi’s cheek and frowned. “Yes that’s why I'm here. Joey’s hurt. He fell into the river. I was hoping you had something that would help heal him. The doctor doesn’t have anything.”

“Fell in the river? What river?”

He started to explain but the wolf growled at him. “Okay fine. We don’t have time to talk about it. Joey needs medicine.”

“Got it,” Yuugi said, brushing his bangs back and holding the palm of his hand to his forehead. “Got it. Okay medicine for frostbite. Yeah I have some things for that.”

“Good. Let’s go get it.”

Yuugi nodded, walking back to pick up his bow. When he walked back over to him, Atem took his hand and followed after the wolf through the forest to where he’d left his horse. That’s when the wolf seemed to disappear, apparently it didn’t want to be seen at the cottage. 

It didn’t take long to get to it from the stream, and both of them raced in to get what Yuugi needed. Atem remembered he had a shoulder bag on a hook near the beds and grabbed that for him while Yuugi tore apart the cabinet he kept his medicinal herbs in. He pulled a bunch of bottles and jars out of it and held the bundle in his arms for Atem. He helped him get all of it in the bag, smiling at him. “Do you really need all of this?”

“I don’t know what’s going on. Better to be prepared, right?”

He laughed. “Yes it is.”

He started to head for the door and stopped. “I need to leave a note for Grandpa.”

“Just say you’re safe and you’ll be back soon. Don’t say where you’re going or why?”

“But-”

“Trust me.”

Yuugi smiled at him and nodded, then raced over to scribble on a page in a book. Then he shut it. “Okay let’s go.”

\----

Joey went from being a living icicle to being baked alive. Baked alive and trapped. No matter what he did, he couldn’t move and he really tried. It felt like someone had wrapped him up in a body bag and threw him in a bonfire. The thought made him panic and he jerked his hands up to free himself. That’s when whatever was holding him down moved and he was able to cool down a little. He blinked and looked up at a rock ceiling. “What?”

When he set his hands back down he felt soft fur beside him making him look over. Staring at him was the white wolf. “I figured I’d see ya.”

The wolf laid his head down on his paws, his ears pulled back. 

Joey just kept smiling at him and reached out to touch him. He brushed his hand on the top of the wolf’s head and frowned. “Why ain’t ya tryin’ ta bite me? Did I lose a leg or somethin’?”

The wolf narrowed his eyes at him and huffed in his face, making his bangs brush against his nose. He laughed and rubbed his eyes and nose then lifted the blankets just in case. “Ah great. Damn, ya had me worried for a minute there.”

He groaned and rolled onto his side, wiggling his toes, but he didn’t feel them. Probably from the cold. He had no idea how long he was out or how long it took anyone to find him. “How’s your leg?”

Joey laughed at the annoyance in the wolf’s eyes. He huffed at him again, like it was a stupid question. It happened a long time ago, he should be healed up by now, but he still wanted to make sure. “Where am I?” He asked more to himself and looked around. He was in a cave. He could see that, lit up by a small fire off to the side. Why it wasn’t filled with smoke, he didn’t know. “How’d ya get all this stuff? And light that fire? I mean, ya got paws. Are there people here?”

The wolf nodded and that made him frown. “Who else is here?”

He didn’t move, didn’t huff, just stared at him. Joey was about to get up and look for himself when the wolf turned his head towards the tunnel out of the small cave. He made a quick short howl then laid his head back down, looking at Joey. 

He could hear it before he saw it or felt it. A wolf came barreling through the tunnel and leapt at him. He gasped and braced himself, worried about what was going on when he started getting licked to death. “Hey! I-Hey stop! Seriously,” he laughed, pushing back on the wolf’s shoulders and neck, “stop.”

He was laughing for a while until he got a good look at the wolf’s eyes. He knew those eyes! His smile disappeared in an instant and he sat up, smoothing her fur around her face to see her eyes better. “Ser… Shit Serenity? Is that really you?”

The wolf yelped and whined, then barked sharply, wiggling her entire body. 

“You’re not messin’ with me?” Joey felt his arms shake still holding onto the wolf’s face. “You’re really Serenity? My lil Sis?”

She nodded her head slowly, deliberately. 

“This is…” Joey let go of her and pulled his hair back, sniffling. “This is impossible is what it is. I found ya! I can’t believe… and you’re a wolf. What the hell happened?”

Serenity happily panted to everything he’d said all the way up until the question, then she closed her mouth and whined. 

“Too long a story huh?”

She enthusiastically nodded her head, moving a good portion of her body with her.

“Is… Is mom and dad here?”

Serenity’s ears pulled back and she whined.

Joey nodded and forced a smile, petting her again. “Hey it’s alright. I kinda knew that. I just… I had ta ask, ya know?”

She made a small nod, staring into his eyes and he sobbed wrapping his arms around her. When he was able to breath and calm down a little, he looked up and saw the white wolf’s tail disappear down the tunnel.

\---

Atem sat on the edge of a wooden plank watching Yuugi wrapping up a younger wolf's paw with its parents there, whining and growing. It was adorable. The whole thing. The little kid being dramatic, the mom being worried and the dad completely done with the whole situation. Yuugi didn’t mind. After dealing with Seto and being attacked by the other pack of wolves, this had to be the easiest interaction with a wolf he’s ever had. Just like Atem knew he would be, the doctor was overly impressed with Yuugi’s skills as a healer and with his little concoctions. If it weren’t for him, Joey wouldn’t walk again. Atem saw the frostbite on him, it was bad but certainly not the worst he’d seen. He hoped he’d never see that again. A shiver ran up his spine thinking about it when a wolf walked around him and plopped down on the wooden plank beside him. 

Atem smiled at Seto and brought the mug of tea Yuugi made for him to his lips. “I take it Joey’s awake. I’m surprised you left.”

Seto growled softly.

“Did he make you leave or did the other wolf make you leave?”

No response. 

“So who is that anyway?”

Seto looked up at him and growled again. 

“I don’t speak wolf.” 

Seto lazily sat up and shoved his nose into Atem’s chest. 

“What does that mean?”

He pawed at him, then laid back down. 

“Me?” He blinked, turning towards Yuugi, thinking. “His cousin? Oh! His sis- That’s his sister?!”

Seto humphed again crossing his paws and laying his head down.

“Wow. I can’t even imagine what Joey must be feeling right now. To see his sister after ten years. As a wolf no less. So you’re here giving them space?” Still no answer and Atem smirked down at him. “Are you jealous?”

He turned his head to glare at him, baring his teeth and snarling. 

Atem just ignored him, bringing the cup to his lips. He watched Yuugi finish up the bandage and stand up. He looked over at Atem and beamed, waving adorably. Atem waved back at him, making Yuugi blush. He snickered to himself then leaned closer to Seto. “If nothing else I’m sure that patches up any debt you started off with.”

Seto looked up at him.

“Don’t try to tell me you’ve been perfectly nice to him that close to me. I don’t want to die when lightning strikes you.”

He growled and laid his head back down.

Atem sighed, taking in everything his eyes could see of the cave. ”I didn’t realize this problem was so big. Look at them all.”

Seto’s ears fell back and Atem lowered his mug, staring at him. Seemed, he agreed.

“How do we fix this?”

He got up and started to walk away, then paused, looking back at him.

“Oh! Sorry.” Atem snickered to himself and stood up to follow him, but not before looking back at Yuugi one last time.

  
  


\---

“So how long ya been here? The whole time?”

She nodded.

“Do ya like it here?”

She nodded a lot.

“Is this all that’s here?”

She shook her whole body and jumped up a little.

“There’s a lot more?”

Nodded again.

He paused, looking down at his lap, then up at her. “Why didn’t ya come find me?”

Serenity sat down and laid in front of him, resting her head in his lap. 

“Is that some kinda apology?” He laughed and shook his head. “Is it cause o’ the wolves?”

She shook her head and sat up.

“What else is there?”

She looked around the room, then pulled out something stuffed behind some sacks. It glimmered in the firelight and Joey’s eyes widened. 

“The crown?!”

She brought it over to him and set it down in his lap. Joey picked it up. It was missing some gems, two gems, but looked exactly like the one the wolf tried to bite out of his hands. She moved around again and grabbed something from behind him and set it down in his lap too. It was the carving he’d made. Joey stared at the crown then the wolf carving then up at Serenity. “Are ya tryin’ ta tell me something?”

She nodded.

“That someone took the gems out and gave them to a wolf who stole the… wait a sec... “ He looked down at the crown and wolf again, “Are ya tryin’ ta tell me he’s the Prince?”

She nodded.

“Nah he ain’t.”

She nodded more.

“That’s impossible.”

She was nodding with her whole body at that point.

“Look if he was the Prince, which he ain’t, he woulda said, well, done somethin’ ta let us know. Didn’t he wanna be found?”

She nodded.

“So why the secrecy shit?”

She walked over to a sword resting against the wall and pointed her nose at it.

“He wanted ta kill me?”

She snorted.

“What? Ya know I suck at this game sis.” She made a weird sound and he laughed. “Alright so not kill me… protect me?”

She nodded again and jumped around. 

“That don’t make no sense either.”

She stopped jumping around and walked over to him huffing. She had to be frustrated, hell he was frustrated. This would be so much easier if she could talk. 

She walked around the room, shoving her nose under things, searching for something, then she pulled out a black feather and brought it over to him. “Protect me from a bird…”

She nodded.

“I think ya been a wolf too long. Ya ain’t makin’ sense.”

She huffed at him.

“Alright , lemme get this straight. The white wolf is a Prince, and ya been here for 10 years hidin’ and he’s tryin’ ta protect me from a bird. That right?”

She tilted her head like that wasn’t quite right.

“That’s what ya just… “ he sighed and threw his hands beside him, staring at all the things in his lap trying to piece it together.

The white wolf couldn’t be the Prince. He wouldn't have snapped at him about the crown or ignored them when they said they thought he was human. It didn’t make any sense. But then Joey remembered something Atem had said to them about the Prince. He didn't tell them what he looked like just said he was rude, cynical, condescending and more of a jerk than he was and damn if that wasn’t exactly how that wolf acted. He also knew the song Yuugi was singing, one Atem had learned from traveling. Something none of them would have heard, especially in the woods. 

He… he _was_ the Prince. As soon as he believed that, the sword started making more sense too, and why Serenity didn’t come to find him. The mage that attacked the village turned them into wolves. They were hiding from him. And if Joey knew who the Prince was, knew that Serenity was a wolf, the mage would come after them. But the feather didn’t make sense in the grand scheme of things. What did a bird have to do with anything?

“Are ya sayin' the mage is a bird?”

Serenity snapped her head towards him and nodded.

“That’s why no one’s seen him.”

She nodded again.

“Well that sucks.”

She made a strange noise and wagged her tail.

“I wanna help ya.”

Serenity’s ears twitched and she moved forward, nudging the wolf carving into his chest, making him grab it. Then she walked over to the sword, grabbed it and brought it over to him, laying it by him too. “Ya want me ta kill the Prince?”

She snorted at him, making him laugh. “Yeah nah I know what ya mean. I was just… How‘m I supposed ta do that?”

She moved forward and pressed her nose into his chest where his heart was. She stared up at him for a moment then nuzzled the wolf carving again. “I have no idea what that’s supposed ta mean.”

He thought she’d try again, but she just stared at him. Then she licked his cheek and walked away, disappearing down the tunnel, leaving him with a pile of things in his lap. He looked down at all of it. “I’m in way over my head…”

\---

Yuugi marveled at the wolves’ eyes, just like their wolf; bright and vivid and human, but not. These wolves were humans though, he knew it. They kept their mannerisms, kept that truth alive in all they did, afraid that it would slip away. The villagers, like Tristan from the shop, helped them keep that alive. Yuugi wondered if their families were here. Wondered if their sons and daughters or brothers, sisters or parents fell victim to the Mage’s spell. He sat on a pillow beside one of the wolves' houses, watching them pass by when a girl walked up to him. She smiled at him. “Hey! My name’s Tea. I work at the tavern in the village. I’m not surprised if you don’t know me. Your grandpa talks about you all the time.”

Yuugi smiled. “I keep hearing that.”

“You and Joey mean the world to him.”

Wincing, he nodded. “He’s probably worried about me.”

“He's always worried about you.” She offered him her hand to stand and he took it. “The wolves are restless. A lot has happened in the forest lately making them fear for their families and themselves. I figured we could cheer them up but no one wants to help me.”

He laughed. “What did you have in mind?”

“In the village when we are down we sing and dance. Especially in the early spring when it’s just a hope of getting out of the dark. I think they’d enjoy it. It’ll help remind them who they are. That’s what songs are for you know? Stories of life, love, and sometimes death and everything in between.” 

Yuugi blinked, grinning. “I agree.”

“Good! Do you have any suggestions?”

“I do, but I think Atem has many more.”

She stiffened at that, looking away from him. “You mean the King?”

“Yeah! He knows a lot of songs.”

She hesitated, then met his gaze. “We’re not supposed to talk to him.”

“He’s not as bad as all that, I promise, but I think he’s busy so I’ll give you one till he comes back. He taught it to me.”

“Perfect!”

She dragged him away towards an open area where she and a few others had instruments, setting off to the side. She smiled at them and gestured to him. “This is Yuugi. He’s going to help us.”

“Hey Yuugi! You're Solomon's boy, right?” one of them said.

“That’s Ryou. He’s a really talented musician.”

Yuugi smiled at him. He seemed very sweet if his smile was any indicator of his personality, a grey wolf laid behind him and growled at him making Ryou turn to laugh at him. “Quit being rude. He’s a friend.” Then he turned to Yuugi. “Sorry about that. He’s not very trusting.”

“Who-”

“Don’t ask,” Tristan said, walking over to them, “It’s complicated.”

“It’s not complicated.” Ryou huffed, blushing. “He’s…. Okay, yeah I guess it is.”

The wolf snorted and laid looking away from them. Tea laughed and patted Yuugi on the shoulder. “Okay so what’s your suggestion?”

“Have you heard the song ‘saucy sailor’?”

Ryou laughed and nodded. “I love that song! Reminds me of home!”

“I’ve never heard of it,” Tea snickered, “but if you know how to play it then.”

Ryou nodded and pulled up a cittern into his lap. “Do you know how the dance goes?”

Yuugi nodded then shook his head. “Kind of.”

“Close enough!” Tea said, pulling him into the center of the open area.

“Okay… I’ll try to show you. I’m not really good at it.”

Tea was a quick learner and graceful, far more than Yuugi ever would be. It was like teaching Atem to do it and he ‘d already known. She took to it like a fish to water, correcting Yuugi’s steps with tactical finesse. Now Yuugi felt like he could actually do the dance right and couldn’t wait to show Atem. Ryou started playing the song and Tea danced with him. 

“Perfect! I can teach them this.”

“Oh okay.”

He stepped back while a couple of the wolves stepped out into the space. He watched in wonder as Tea showed one how to do the dance as if they were her dance partner, accounting for it being a wolf instead of a human partner. He couldn’t get over the sight while Ryou played the song over and over for them. 

“Okay Yuugi. Are you going to sing it with me?”

“I uh… I guess I Can.”

“Wonderful!”

Tea came back, and several other wolves came out to dance as well. He watched the one showing them how to do it. He couldn’t believe he was seeing this couldn’t believe he was part of it. Then Tea grabbed his hand and brought him back into the center to dance. “We’re ready, Ryou!”

Ryou started playing and they started dancing, regardless of the fact he wasn’t ready at all. He felt like hundreds maybe thousands of eyes were on him as they danced to the song. Then Ryou started singing, looking over at him, so he sang too. 

He had to be red as a tomato dancing with Tea and singing the song, at least until Ryou switched it up on him. He sang a verse Yuugi didn’t hear before but the dance continued on as if it never mattered. He hung on every word Ryou sang, a new piece of a puzzle he’d just discovered. 

Ryou said it reminded him of home and his home sang the song a little differently. He loved the sound, loved the words about how he asked her if she was sure of her decision and she most definitely was. Then Ryou sang the verse of the song he knew and he picked it back up. He started to sing again when they switched partners on him, he spun around face to face with Atem, singing the song again with Ryou and him. 

The verse changed again, but Atem knew it and kept singing with Ryou. He stared at him amazed and lightheaded dancing around with him. The song continued on about the sailor finding a girl who loved him for who he was and married him, gaining all his riches and fame, promising to wait till he returned from the sea with all the love she sent with him. This one was more like his story books and he wondered if it was always like that or if this was just Ryou’s version. Atem preferred the other one, he knew that as he watched him dancing around with him. 

When the song ended, all the wolves barked and howled in appreciation, making him blush. Atem smiled at him. “You’re a good teacher.”

“I was teaching something I barely know.” he laughed. “Tea’s the one who fixed it.” He saw Atem look up at her, with a fire in his eyes that made him grin. “Were you jealous?”

“No… I was just watching you.”

“Ah huh.” He grinned at him, leading him to the side when Ryou and the other started a new song about a King and a civil war he’d only heard about. “Why didn’t you sing that version?”

“I like the other better. It favors the sailor, not love like so many others I’ve heard.”

“Have something against love?”

He grinned at him, setting on the ground off to the side. “Kings often do.” He said, staring out at the wolves dancing around and having a wonderful time. “We have every luxury afforded to us, gold gems and power, but we don’t have that.”

“That can’t be true.”

“Some are lucky, like my father, but I don’t think I am that lucky.”

“You’re here now.”

Atem laughed and leaned closer to him. “When I was young my father used to tell me that Kings don’t have that luxury of love. It is the King’s gift to his people, while they suffer that sacrifice for them to keep them safe and strong.”

“How did that conversation come up?”

“He read me the story of Snow white and Rose red.”

“I love that story.”

“I know you do.” He grinned at him, making him blush. “I did too.”

“Does that mean you’re leaving again?”

Atem made a strange face then looked into Yuugi’s eyes. “I don’t think I can.”

Yuugi wanted to ask him what he meant by that when he felt two hands fall on his shoulders and someone plop down beside him. “Joey”!” He wrapped his arms around him and laughed. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“It’s weird walkin’ that’s for sure. What’s goin’ on’?”

“We’re trying to make the wolves feel better. They are all scared and worried.”

“I can imagine,” Joey sighed. “Hey I know this song!” 

He stood up and fumbled over to Tea. She laughed at him, introduced herself, and then had him stand beside her while they did the dance, showing him how to do it. Yuugi laughed at his poor excuse for dancing, though he was doing great for just recovering. 

“You should go out there too. Dancing would do you some good to loosen up.”

Yuugi turned to tell Atem they were just out there, when he realized he wasn’t talking to him. Their white wolf walked up and sat beside Atem, ignoring him. 

“You really should.” Yuugi said, “He’d love it.”

The wolf looked at him then laid down. So that's a no.

“Come on, Seto, go dance. There’s plenty of wolves out there.”

Yuugi blinked at both of them, but he didn’t get a chance to ask anything. Atem hummed and then dragged Yuugi out to the center. He danced to something he’d never done before and once again did it poorly, but he was having so much fun. He kept glancing over at Joey, still fumbling around. When the song finished, the wolves howled and the villagers clapped. 

Yuugi tried to catch his breath, pulling on Atem’s arm to keep his attention as he shuffled them away from the dancing as it started up again. “Why did you call our wolf Seto?”

Atem smirked and then kissed him. 

He waited for an answer, and to calm his racing heart, but neither happened. Pulling away, Atem tried to lead him back out to dance. “Atem.”

Sighing, he kissed his forehead gently and squeezed his hands. “I owe you the rest of your payment.”

“What?”

“You promised me you’d find my cousin.” He smiled turning to gesture to their white wolf, still laying down and staring at the dancers. “You found him. Seems like you’ve been taking care of him this whole time.”

Yuugi just stared at him like he’d lost his mind. “That's… I mean… No. He’s not-” Yuugi sighed, “Atem we found the Prince’s crown in the stream. I don’t think he made it.”

Atem chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Is that what he had you thinking? Clever.”

“Why would he hide it?”

“The same reason they hid this from me,” he said, gesturing around the cavern, “keeping everyone safe.”

“Why would he come see us then?”

Atem grinned and leaned closer. “You didn't hear this from me, but I think he’s fond of your friend.”

“Now I know you’re making stuff up.”

“Look.”

Yuugi looked back at their white wolf again. This time he realized the wolf wasn’t actually looking at the dancers as a whole. He was intently watching Joey while he attempted to dance with Tea. He was doing such a bad job she was laughing so hard she had to stop. He snickered, when he saw the wolf from earlier, bright green eyes and auburn fur, plop down right next to the white one, getting him to growl, but the auburn one didn't seem to care. 

Atem’s grin was down right criminal. “Oh I like her.”

“What?”

“That’s Joey’s sister.”

Yuugi gasped so loud he had people staring at him but he couldn’t help it. “How do you know that?!”

“Seto told me.”

Yuugi stared at all of it trying to take it in. “He knew… He knew the whole time!” His shoulders relaxed, his smile growing. “He brought her to see us once… Wow.”

“I also talked to the villagers about the curse. Tomorrow I'm taking you and Joey back home and I’ll help them settle this once and for all. The knights should be here within the week. We’ll have it taken care of.”

“I want to help.”

“You’ve already done too much, Yuugi. Besides, you want to make sure your grandfather is well, right?”

“Of course I do, I just don’t like that it feels like you’re using this to get rid of me.”

Atem surprised him with how serious he was, looking back at him. “I need you to be safe. I’ll come back for you when this is over.” He reached out and cupped the side of his face and kissed his lips. “This time, I promise.”

Yuugi wrapped his arms around him and sighed, feeling him pull him closer. “I don’t think I can do this again.”

\---

Joey followed Serenity back to the room...cave...whatever it was he woke up in. She pushed him with her nose to the blankets and he sat down snickering at her. She licked his cheek then started to walk away. “Where are ya goin?”

She looked back at him, and her tail swished back and forth, then she kept walking until she was out of sight. He shook his head and laid down, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted, sure, but he didn’t think he could sleep. There was just too much going on, too much to think about and he was still freezing. He grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled it over himself rolling onto his side. When he opened his eyes he saw the carving of the wolf with the sapphire inlaid eyes sitting tilted up against the wall. 

He should be mad. The wolf tried to bite him several times, growled at him all the time, and even when he wasn’t doing all of that, acted like he could care less about just everything in general and it sounded like he wasn’t very different as a human. He should be mad, but he wasn’t. If anything he was worried about him. It sort of felt like he was doing everything himself, keeping the wolves out of sight while searching the forest for the mage (which explained why he was attacking the bird instead of the deer now that he thought about it). He wondered why he kept running into them, if they were in danger because the mage was there or if there was another reason he kept coming back. 

He smirked at the carving. Just like there had to be a reason he took this. Probably because he likes to gloat. 

Joey gasped and stiffened when he felt something hit his back. He rolled over, looking up at the white wolf. Was he not supposed to be in here? “Uh…”

The wolf just stared at him, and he got the impression somehow that he thought Joey was acting weird, probably because he was acting weird. He kept bouncing between ‘this is just the white touchy wolf he’d gotten used to over the months’ and ‘This is actually a Prince and he should probably be doing something different’. That resulted in him looking away, chewing the inside of his cheek to think of what to say, despite having so very much he wanted to ask and say. 

Eventually he heard the wolf snarl and growl, and when he looked up he noticed he wasn’t growling at him, but the doorway to the cave. No one was there though. “What?”

The wolf snorted at him then started to walk away. 

“Hey! Where ya goin?”

He stopped and looked back at him staring at him. This was even worse than trying to talk to Serenity. At least she was trying. 

“Look I don’t get it. Why didn’t ya say somethin’? I mean… Ya knew we were lookin’ for ya. Why keep it a secret? We coulda helped ya.”

The wolf looked back at the entrance of the cave and growled again then turned back, staring at him again. This was getting him nowhere. Joey laid back down and decided to just let it go, pressing his thumbs into the bridge of his nose. He needed to sleep anyway. 

The soft tap of the wolf's paws across the stone floor piqued his curiosity and he opened his eyes slightly, expecting to see him leave. Instead, he was walking around, just like Serenity had, sniffing through the things along the walls. Then he shoved his nose into a bag.

“What’re ya doin?”

He kept shuffling through the bag then pulled out a sealed envelope and brought it over to him, setting it in his lap. Joey brushed his fingers over the royal seal in red wax. “I dunno what ya want me to do with this? Is it for Atem?”

He shook his head slowly.

“What is it?”

He nuzzled the letter again and Joey realized it wasn’t actually sealed. Hesitantly, he opened it up, glancing at the wolf for confirmation, then read it over. The letter was long, written in impeccable penmanship and he realized that the Prince wrote it to someone by the name of Mokuba, who he had no idea who that was but he kept reading it, deciding to try and figure that out later. The more he read, the more his brows knit together and he felt like he was reading something he shouldn’t be. “Ya knew who killed the King?”

He nodded.

“That's what ya were doin’ comin’ through here… Is that why the mage got ya?”

He tilted his head to the side, like he was thinking it over or didn’t know how to answer the question.

“I still dunno what ya want me ta do with this.” The wolf just stared at him and he huffed. “Who’s this for anyway?”

He looked away, towards the tunnel and just started at it. 

“For someone out there?”

He growled.

“Look, I’m gonna tell ya the same thing I told Serenity, I s-”

The wolf turned to him sharply, ears perked up and that had to be the most reaction he’d ever seen from him and it started him. “What’d I say?”

He huffed and paced around, making the weirdest grumbling sound. 

Joey laughed and shook his head, “I might suck at guessin’ shit, but ya ain’t any better. At least when Serenity-”

He did it again and then it clicked. “What about her?”

He nuzzled the letter one more time then laid down like if he didn’t get it he was done. 

“Is he a wolf?”

No response.

“Okay not a wolf. Is he here?”

No response.

“Ya gotta help me out here.”

No response.

He muttered under his breath about him being a pain in the ass and laid down too. He rubbed his eyes and thought about it. The letter didn’t sound particularly friendly, but he just chalked that up to what it was about and just the Prince in general. Whoever it was written to, the Prince trusted… like Serenity…

“Is he your brother?”

He turned to look at the wolf even though he didn’t nod or make a sound, but his ears fell back. 

“Hey,” He reached out, brushing the backs of his fingers over the wolf’s neck, “You’ll see him soon, right? Atem said the knights are on their way. I’ll keep it safe for ya if ya want.”

The wolf stared at him then waged his tail a few times, still staring at him, and Joey got the distinct impression he was again, making fun of him. Not that he had a clue why or what he did, but it just was what it was. The wolf got up, taking the letter and setting it to the side of his pillow. He closed his eyes, expecting him to leave and pulled the blankets up, suppressing a shiver. The ground was cold, the room was cold, everything was cold now that he didn’t have anything to distract him from it. He listened to the click of the wolf’s paws across the stone floor and drifted off to sleep.

\---

Yuugi woke up to fingers carding through his hair. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes. “This has to be a first. You’re awake before me.”

Atem chuckled and shifted closer to him, pressing his forehead against his. “I slept well enough.”

He beamed, snuggling closer and wrapping his arm around him. “Me too.”

“As much as I’d love to lay like this with you for the rest of the day, you need to get back.”

Yuugi sighed, and kissed him. “Grandpa’s probably really worried about us…”

“Or really angry with me.”

He giggled. “He doesn’t know you’re back.”

He sat up and trailed kisses from Atem’s lips, along his jaw and down his neck. When he mumbled something about him being unfair, Yuugi flashed him a satisfied smile and got up, searching for his clothes. 

He had no idea what time of day it was. Being in the caves away from the sun made it impossible to tell, but he had the feeling like he slept in, probably because Atem was already awake. Grandpa had to be worried sick about both of them, especially if he noticed Yuugi took their entire medicinal stockpile with them. 

After getting dressed, he glanced at Atem. He stood with his back to him, fully dressed and adjusting the scabbard on his belt where he wanted it to lay. The arm guard on his left forearm, the scabbard at his hip and bow and quiver on his back, made Yuugi’s chest tighten. He looked like he was ready for anything and that left a bad taste in his mouth. They should help, whether the wolves or Atem wanted the help or not. Maybe, after they checked on Grandpa, he could talk Joey into sneaking out with him to make sure they were alright.

Atem turned and smiled, offering his hand to him. He took it and followed him out through the tunnels to the main cave. “I suppose Joey’s still sleeping.”

“Of course he is,” Yuugi said and squeezed Atem’s hand, walking with him towards the room Joey was in before when a man stopped them; Tristan and Tea behind him. 

“I trust you slept well, your majesty.” 

Atem flashed Yuugi a mischievous grin.

“A few of our hunters had some questions and I thought maybe you could quell their concerns.”

“Of course.”

The man nodded and waved for Tristan and Tea to follow him, walking along the path towards the cave opening. Tea waved to Yuugi and winked at him, making his blush darken while he watched them walk away. Atem reached up and cupped the side of his face, making him look away from her and at him.

He giggled, “Not jealous, huh?”

Atem humphed, waiting until they were out of earshot before his smile softened. “I’m afraid I won't be able to see you off.”

Yuugi leaned into his palm. “It’s okay. Joey and I will be just fine. It's you and everyone here I'm worried about.”

Atem kissed him, letting his hand drop to his upper arm and he squeezed it. “Be careful, don’t talk to anyone, and go straight home.”

“Okay.”

“And don’t come back looking for me either.”

Yuugi giggled and nodded. “I’ll try. That’s all I’m going to say.”

Atem forced a smile and nodded, looking down at his hand on Yuugi’s arm. His nervousness was starting to make Yuugi nervous. He didn’t look up, and any smile he would’ve had was gone. “When this is over…” 

Yuugi waited but he seemed to be having second thoughts about what he was going to say. He took a step back but Yuugi grabbed his belt keeping him from moving away. “What?”

If he didn't know any better, he’d swear Atem had the beginnings of blush in his cheeks. “Would you… would you come back with me, if I asked you?”

Yuugi smiled, though he was honestly surprised. Atem wanted him to go with him? Or was this like before? It took him a moment to find his voice with what felt like his heart in his throat. “ _Are_ you asking me?”

Atem gently took his hands and smiled. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to come back again, no matter what happens. I can’t stomach the thought of tearing you away from your family.” He squeezed his hands, lifting them to his lips and kissed them, lingering long enough for Yuugi to wish he didn’t have to leave. “The thought of leaving without at least asking you is worse. I don’t want you to answer now. Think about it.”

He waited until Yuugi responded (which was a really pathetic nod) before stepping back. Squeezing his hands again, he slowly turned, following after the villagers. Yuugi watched him, trying to calm his racing heart, until Atem was out of sight. He had a lot to think about, a huge decision to make, but now wasn’t the time to do that.

Standing on his tiptoes, he searched the cave for the entrance to the tunnel Atem brought him to when they first arrived to treat Joey’s frostbite. When he saw it he made his way over to it, watching the wolves waking up for the day, walking around. Everything was so much quieter than the night before and he wondered if it had to do with what Atem and the villagers planned. He ducked down, walking through the tunnel until he made it into the small room.

He blinked stepping into it, surprised to see the white wolf laying beside Joey with his nose over his neck and Joey's hand barely visible in the fur of the wolf's neck. He took another step and the white wolf sat up, looking directly at him, ears back until he realized who it was. He stood up slowly and yawned, then turned and walked toward him. 

Yuugi smiled and whispered. “Good morning.”

The wolf ignored him, no surprise there, and he giggled, watching him walk away down through the tunnel. 

“Huh wha?”

“Good morning to you too.”

“Oh hey Yuug’. Ya ready ta go home?”

“That’s why I’m here.”

Joey sat up and stretched, his hand landing on a satchel on the other side of him. He frowned and looked at it, rummaging through it and pulled out a letter. He hummed and shrugged his shoulders, putting it back in the satchel and stood up. 

“What’s that?”

“Guess stuff I gotta take with me.”

“You guess?”

“I dunno, Yuug’. I’m playin this by ear.”

Yuugi giggled and waited for him to put the sachel handle over his shoulder and walk towards him. “Are you worried about them?”

Joey scoffed and grinned, wrapping his arm over Yuugi’s shoulders. “Yeah, but I get it.”

Yuugi nodded, wincing when Joey hit him hard on the back, and followed him through the tunnel. 

\---

“Asked ya ta go ta the castle with him, huh?”

Yuugi blushed, looking away from him and nodded, holding the strap for the quiver on his back as they walked through the forest towards home. “Yeah. I’m just worried this is like the last time.”

“Ha! Yeah I doubt that.”

“Why do you say that?”

Joey chortled and poked at Yuugi’s neck making him eep and quickly pull his tunic closer. That just made him laugh harder. He turned away, attempting to ignore him and get rid of the blush he knew he had. The forest was quiet, not alive like it normally was during spring and he wondered if the animals knew something was about to happen. Yuugi could feel it in the air, they must feel it too. 

But he didn’t want to think about that right now. 

“So what are you going to do, Joey? Would you come with me?”

Joey snorted and grinned, glancing at him. “I dunno. I ain’t thought about it.”

“Well think about it,” Yuugi laughed, nudging him.

“Alright alright.” The most thoughtful look he’d ever seen on him crossed his face as he looked up into the treetops, sunlight peeking through them. “I guess I should stay here.”

Yuugi nodded, looking down at his feet, walking through the brush. “Yeah. You just found your sister.”

“Yeah.”

Yuugi looked up when Joey exhaled loudly. He still wasn't sure what to say to Grandpa about the whole thing. He imagined he’d be happy for him, insist that he should go, but who would stay? Yuugi glanced up at Joey’s disappointed frown. Truthfully, Yuugi was disappointed with that answer too. 

“... I could take her with me.”

“You could, and the Prince will be going back with us too.” 

“Yeah, I dunno if that’s a good thing though. He could just be an asshole.”

“Ah huh.” Yuugi grinned up at him. “You’re not fooling anyone and neither is he.”

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about.”

Yuugi giggled, glancing ahead of them when he froze. 

“What?”

“Joey… Is that smoke?”

Joey stepped ahead of him, leaning forward to see through the treetops. “Shit.”

They ran through the forest as fast as they could. Yuugi could hardly breathe, both from fear of what that could mean, the only thing that could mean, and straining himself, pushing himself to the limit trying to get to the cottage in time. When the trees thinned and their home, the place they grew up in, the place they’d had his fondest memories, came into view, so did black smoke billowing up from it’s remains. Yuugi didn’t know what to do. Panic locking his muscles up so tight he couldn’t take another step. “G-Grandpa!”

“Gramps!” Joey bolted past him, trying to get a little closer to the house. “Yuugi!”

Yuugi moved, finally released or maybe fueled by the panic gripping his heart. Joey dove into the smoke, Yuugi went right in after him. Grandpa laid on the rug, coughing and groaning. “Grandpa! Don’t move!” Yuugi dropped to his side and put his arm around his shoulders. “Hold on. We’ve got you.”

“Yuugi? Joey.”

“We gotta go Gramps. It’s comin’ down.”

Yuugi held him tight as Joey took grandpa’s other arm, throwing it over his shoulder. Between the two of them they were able to pull him out of the cottage before it collapsed, eaten by the fire and black smoke. They led him over to the stump and set him down. Yuugi knelt down and looked him over while he coughed. “Grandpa you’re hurt. What happened?”

“Damn wolves. Chased me all the way back here. Got inside and…” he coughed again, unable to continue.

Yuugi shifted on the balls of his feet and gently rubbed his back. “I’m so sorry Grandpa. We should’ve told you.. Or come back sooner.”

He coughed again and a smile pulled at his lips. “No no. I knew where you were.”

“You… you did?”

“Yeah. The doctor told me about your frostbite Joey. It’s why I came back this way. Figured you’d be here soon.”

“Did you stay in the village the last three days?”

He nodded, coughing again. “Can’t run a village when everyone’s gone huh?”

“Is… is that what you’ve been doing?”

He nodded again, coughing through his laughter. “Surprise.”

“Grandpa!” 

Joey knelt down too and laughed, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the fire. “I can’t even be mad. That’s fuckin’ good. How’d ya do that without us knowin’?”

“I’m old, Joseph. I’ve had practice.”

“How did the fire start? I don’t understand. Are you saying the wolves attacked you and started a fire?”

“No. The mage did. He must’ve finally figured it out too. I’ve been helping them for years but he’s never messed with you boys. To his eye, I've stayed out of his way.”

“But we got right into it. Oh grandpa. I’m so sorry.”

“Please tell me that worthless King of yours has a plan.”

Yuugi blushed and frowned. Not sure whether he should defend Atem or agree. “He has a plan.”

“They gotta plan. Ain’t just him. The wolves gotta plan.”

“Good. Before he started the fire he said he was coming for them.”

“How’d he kno-” Joey clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Me. He figured it out cause they helped me.”

“We need to warn them.” Yuugi pushed himself to his feet and tried to pull Grandpa up but he groaned and shook his head.

“Leave me be. I’ll be fine. Go help the village.”

“You’re hurt!”

“I may be old but I’m not dead yet.” He stretched and his back made a sickening pop. He laughed and shook his shoulders. “Ha! See? All better.”

“I can’t leave you here... What if they come back?”

“Yuugi if you don’t go now and leave me, I won’t be the one you’ll need to worry about.”

Yuugi grit his teeth, unable to argue and dreading the truth in it.

“Come on Yuug’. He’s right. They don’t know about this. We gotta go.”

“The village has horses even if the wolves scared a few off, you’ll find one. It’ll get you to them in time.”

Yuugi nodded and hugged him as tight as he could, even though he was worried about hurting him more. “Please be careful.”

Grandpa laughed, patting his back, “I was about to say the same to you.”

Joey pulled on his sleeve and he stepped back. They started to walk away when Grandpa lifted his arms. “Where’s my ‘goodbye and be careful’ hug?”

Joey laughed and shook his head giving him a brief hug and hitting him hard on the shoulder. ‘Ya had us all freaked out that ya died and you’re fuckin’ just fine. Freakin’ us out for no reason.” Yuugi laughed with him and followed Joey, running down the dirt path to the village. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

Grandpa laughed and coughed, waving to them from the stump as they ran. Yuugi’s head and heart was a mess. He strained his ears to hear the wolves or the crow. Time might not be on their side, but at least the forest was quiet. Still, too quiet. Coming up on the village was just like entering the clearing of the cottage. Thick black smoke billowed up from the burned down houses and shops. Everything was a disaster, destroyed buildings and… and…

“Joey…”

“I know. I... “ Joey ran his hand through his hair, huffing out his nose. “We can-” Something caught Joey’s eye and slowly lowered his hand, staring with his mouth agape.

“What?”

“Is that… Are those the knights?”

Yuugi stood up on his tip toes trying to see over the smoke and gasped. The glint of the sun on metal. “It is. It is!” Yuugi grabbed his arm and dragged him along with him, until they were both running around the destroyed village towards the knights. “Mahaado!”

Yuugi smiled, seeing Mahaado leading a large group of knights on horseback towards the village. Mahaado took off his helmet, worry creasing his forehead. “Yuugi. What happened here?”

“The mage attacked the village. Grandpa’s hurt.”

Mahaado snapped his fingers and one of the knights trotted up. “Solomon’s cottage is up that path. See to him.” The knight nodded and rode past them. Yuugi let out a sigh of relief. At least Grandpa wouldn't be alone. “Where is the King?”

“He’s out there protecting the wolves and the villagers.” Yuugi pointed towards the forest. “The mage-”

A wolf’s howl cut him off. Not just any wolf. 

Joey bolted towards the sound leaving him standing there his heart in the pit of his stomach. Mahaado urged his horse on, charging after him. “Joey!” He held his hand out to him, the horse racing past as Joey grabbed his hand and leapt up on the horse. Yuugi blinked, not sure what he was seeing. 

“Hurry!” A female knight called to him, holding her hand out.

He took it, using the stirrup to get up on the horse in front of her. She led the knight behind Mahaado, surprising him by talking to him. “You are Yuugi, I assume.”

“Yeah.”

“My name is Ishizu. Do not worry. His majesty is experienced in battle.”

Yuugi’s lip quivered and he was really happy she couldn’t see him. “Thank you.”

They charged through the forest towards the cliff side and the cave. The closer they got the more he heard, a crow, wolves, screams and battle. Yuugi took his bow off his back and readied an arrow, praying they were okay. The cliff came into view, revealing the wolves, fighting to keep the pack away from the cave entrance. Yuugi knew why. So many families were in there. He raised the bow, seeing Atem fighting not a wolf but a man he’d never seen before. He released the arrow, watching it wizz right past the man’s wrist. He reeled back. Must’ve at least scratched him. 

Yuugi gasped, along with Ishizu as the man changed to a crow, flying up towards the cliff ledge. “The mage! He’s alive.”

Yuugi jumped down from the horse and started to run for Atem, but Joey caught his arm. “Here.”

He looked up at Joey, perched up in a tree branch giving him ample opportunities to aim at anything there. He climbed up to sit beside him on a sturdy branch. He watched the knights join in the fight, following Mahaado’s shouts to watch for specific signs in the wolves because not all of them were on the mages side. A wolf charged for Atem, his back turned to it and Yuugi readied another arrow, releasing it with his shay breath, grinning when it hit. The wolf fell to the ground before it could get to him. 

Atem turned, looked at the wolf and followed the arrows path, meeting his gaze. He smiled and Yuugi smiled back, grabbing another arrow from the quiver. He was scared and he was shaking, but he couldn’t let anything happen to him again.

\---

Joey wasn’t sure where the Prince was. It wasn’t like he was hard to find. He heard him. He knew he was there somewhere but the wolves below weren’t him. He started to wonder if something happened to him before the wolves attacked the caves. What if he was half dead out in the forest somewhere?

“Up there!”

Joey looked up at Yuugi’s outstretched hand towards the top ledge of the cliff overlooking the caves and the battle below. The white wolf and a few of the knights raced up a path along the cliff side towards the mage on the cliff. Joey reached back for another arrow, thinking he could distract the mage somehow, but watching them, he wasn’t sure he needed to. It looked like they had him right where they wanted him, backing him up to the edge of the cliff. 

One of the knights lunged for the mage. 

Staring in horror, Joey watched the mage change into a crow and easily dodge the knight, swooping down and pecking at his face. The knight lost his balance and fell from the cliff, screaming, to his death below. The mage swooped down at the white wolf, but wasn't as lucky as he was with the knight. He almost had him in his jaws. Watching them, Joey had the sickening realization, as the mage picked off the knights one by one, that the wolf couldn’t do a whole lot if he wasn’t a crow. 

Joey grabbed an arrow and aimed up at the cliff, releasing it just in time to strike the mage’s hand when he changed back, silencing the glowing spell he was about to cast. Still, he’d made up his mind. He jumped down from the branch, leaving his bow behind and raced up the path, ignoring Yuugi’s plees for him to wait. He couldn’t wait. If he did they'd all die. Grabbing the leather hilt of the sword, he jumped down from the ledge in between the white wolf and the mage, blindly swinging it with all his strength. 

He knew it was nothing but luck when the blade grazed the mage’s arm. He snarled in pain and backed up, giving the white wolf plenty of opportunity to lunge for him. That one stroke of luck had the mage on the ropes, pushing him closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. The white wolf seemed to have the same idea, just a little more and he was done for, but the tide turned just as quickly.

The mage conjured another spell before he could swing at him, and to his horror, launched it. He fumbled, trying to stop the spell and fell. A burst of dark energy shot from his hands right over his head and into the white wolf. 

“No!”

The wolf flew back into the cliff wall, leaving behind a spatter of blood where his head hit, before falling, lifeless to the ground. His heart sank. He failed him. He'd lost count of how many times the wolf saved him, and the one time he needed it, Joey failed.

The mage cackled, grating on his already frayed nerves, “A waste of royal blood and power. He had his chance to achieve greatness and now he dies like the worthless animal he is.”

Joey pushed himself to his feet holding the sword with both hands, separating the mage and the wolf. “Heh, like you’re one ta talk.” Eyeing him up, Joey tightened his grip on the sword. The mage was still on the edge. He could do this. “Last I checked you’re still cowering in the forest.”

“I have an army of slaves only I can command.”

“Ta do what? Bark? No one even knows ya exist outsidda here. Ya ain’t nothin’ but a rumor. A soon ta be dead rumor.”

The mage started to conjure another spell but Joey swung at him, stopping it. At least he thought he did. The mage grinned, dodging his next swing and throwing a dark energy spell at him. It hit him square in the chest, sending sparks of agony shooting though him. He grunted in pain, collapsing to his knees and dropping the sword. 

“Now you see what my power can do.”

His teeth grit together, locked from pain, but he forced himself to move. He reached for the sword, but the mage kicked it off the cliff. He was done for and he knew it. 

“Give my son my regards,” he sneered and conjured a much larger spell with Joey unable to stop him. 

He screwed his eyes shut, ready for the end when he felt something hit his back hard, knocking him to the ground. Looking up, he watched the white wolf jump at the mage, jaws open and teeth bared, sinking his sharp fangs into the mages throat. They both fell, the mage’s footing lost. In that instant, he didn’t care about his pain. He bolted up from the ground reaching out and wrapped his arms around the wolf before he could plummet to his death off the edge of the cliff. It almost took him down too but he was able to pull him up, holding him tight to his chest right at the edge of the cliff. He stared down at the mage, falling with an evil grin as he began to change into a crow. 

Something caught his eye just past the mage and he gasped. Yuugi stood down below with his bow drawn. He loosed an arrow and it pierced right through the mage’s heart. With his transformation stopped, the mage could do nothing but fall to his death. 

Joey panted, staring down at the dead, half mage half transformed bird corpse splayed on the ground below. “I hate crows,” he said, “Wolves and crows.” Groaning, he pressed his forehead into the wolf’s fur. “And heights.” 

He laughed hoarsely at his own joke, shaking his head into the wolf's fur only to feel him turn in his arms. Instead of fur, he felt soft fabric against his nose. Confused, he sat back to make sure he wasn’t losing his mind. 

Slowly looking up at… not a wolf, Joey couldn’t breathe. He had a good guess as to what the Prince would look like (even some hopes of what he wouldn’t look like) but the reality made his ‘best case scenario’ guess look like he wasn’t even trying. He’d figured, since Serenity’s fur matched her hair, that would be the case with the Prince. It wasn’t. It was dark, a stark contrast to the white cloak he wore. 

The only similarity his hair had to his white fur as a wolf was its ability to make his eyes stand out, as bright and unreal as they ever were. “Not bad,” he said, turning in his arms enough to meet his eyes. If he had any doubts about who he was, they were gone now. He was definitely the touchy, moody wolf; there when it counted, trying to do everything himself. “For a peasant.”

Scowling, he pulled himself together enough to mutter, “I can still push ya off the cliff.”

He laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. “Move. I’m not falling off the edge of a cliff because of you.”

Heat consumed his entire face and he backed up, still holding on to him just in case. Good to know he hadn’t changed. The guy was still exactly how he was as a wolf, only human and… very attractive. He’d give him that.

\---

Yuugi was frozen; staring wide eyed and unable to blink at the ground where the mage had fallen. He couldn’t believe he did that. Couldn’t believe it was over. To his utter amazement, all around him the wolves changed. They weren't wolves anymore. No howling or snarling, no growls or barks. The rustling as they rose from the ground turned to whispers then laughter and finally shouts. The whole forest filled with ‘it’s over’ and ‘we’re free’ and ‘we won’. Yuugi took it all in, all the hugs of reunited families, all the morning over the losses of those who’d fallen, the dancing and laughing as those from the caves came out to meet the others. He assumed the knights would just regroup and leave, but they joined in the fun as well. He just stared at them, a soft smile on his lips wishing Grandpa could be there to see it. 

His smile turned to a frown and he tilted his head, watching the group of dancing and celebrating villagers and knights part. Atem ran through them, pausing just for a moment until he saw him. Yuugi laughed as he ran straight for him. “Yuugi you did it!”

“I didn’t- oh!” 

Atem picked him up and spun him around. “You did. I watched you.” He set him down and cupped the sides of his face. “I owe you so much more than gold.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Atem.”

“I owe you more than I could possibly hope to repay in an entire lifetime.” He closed the space between them, stealing the breath from Yuugi’s lungs with the most tender kiss. “I want to try if you’d allow me.” Yuugi put his hands over Atem’s still gently holding his face and tried to get his voice and thoughts to work together when Atem said, “I love you, Yuugi. Will you marry me?”

Everything stopped at once. No thoughts no sounds no emotion no relief. He couldn't even feel Atem’s hands on his face. He just stared at him. He… he loved him? 

“Come on, my boy! Say yes so we can get out of here. I’m not getting any younger!”

Yuugi jumped and turned, mortified, staring at Grandpa on the horse with the night that went to check on him. “Grandpa!”

Atem chuckled and let go of him, choosing to take his hand instead. “We should check on Joey and Seto.”

He nodded, smiling back at grandpa excitedly taking a flask from Tea.

They walked past the celebration towards the path up the cliff. He squeezed Atem’s hand, now that they were out of earshot of everyone. “I love you too. And yes to both.”

“Both?”

“You asked me if I’d go with you-” gesturing back behind them, he smiled- ”leave everything here even though I can’t go back. My answer is yes.”

Atem beamed, squeezing his hand as they neared the cliff top. 

Joey’s boisterous laughter made them look ahead followed by a voice Yuugi had never heard before. “I’m glad you find it amusing.”

“How ain’t it?”

“I have a scar.”

“This I gotta see.”

Just over the cliff top Yuugi smiled at Joey sitting against a large boulder with the Prince facing him. Atem stopped and Yuugi wondered if they were thinking the same thing. The Prince leaned closer and Joey did the same, their noses almost touching, and reached up. He didn’t kiss him like it looked like he was about to do, instead Joey brushed his fingers over the bridge of his nose and his cheek, starting up his laughter again. “Ha! She did!”

“I told you.”

“She’s the best!”

“That’s not the word I’d use.”

“Aw come on, she’s just worried ‘bout me.”

“You were fine.”

Joey kept laughing, “I can’t believe she fuckin’ bit you.”

“You and me both.”

“It looks good though. Like not… I dunno.”

Atem pulled him along, apparently deciding they'd given them plenty enough time. A twig snapped under Yuugi’s foot and they both looked up at them. Joey grinned though Yuugi could clearly see a blush on his cheeks. “Hey!”

“Looks like you’re both alive,” Atem snickered. 

“No thanks to you,” the Prince scoffed. 

“I can’t be everywhere at once Seto.”

“You’re a King. That’s literally your job.”

Yuugi covered his laughter, and ignored the sharp look from Atem.

“Mahaado intends to set out in the morning. We can relax tonight.”

The Prince nodded. “We have a lot to do when we get back. There’s a rat in court.”

“How am I not surprised,” Atem sighed.

“It shouldn’t be anything we can’t handle. Just keep an eye on him.”

Yuugi blushed, realizing The Prince was talking about him. “Me? Why?”

“You’re going back with us, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Watch your back.”

Atem snickered, “Are you coming with us, Joey?”

“Sure, I guess. Ain’t like I got somewhere ta stay here.”

The Prince grinned at Joey and Yuugi smiled at the softness in it. “Twisted your arm enough?” 

“I go where he goes. Right Yuug’?”

Yuugi was about to agree when the Prince shifted to lean against the bolder beside Joey. Instead he gasped, seeing the blood down the side of the Prince’s face. “You’re hurt!” 

Joey groaned and the Prince rolled his eyes, laying his head back against the bolder. All Yuugi could do was blink. “What?”

“Ya got that stuff with ya, don’t ya?”

“That ‘stuff’ is the reason you can walk Joey.” 

“Well I’m fine, he’s the one bleeding?”

“Honorable,” the Prince scoffed.

Joey shrugged, flashing him a crooked grin. “As long as he ain’t comin’ at me with that shit I don’t care who I throw ta the wolves.”

Yuugi bit his lips, kneeling down in front of them with his bag full of remedies, trying to hold in his laughter. He found the ointment he needed right at the top and unscrewed his lid, swiping a little onto his finger. He took advantage of the Prince glowering at Joey like he could kill him and dabbed it onto the large cut on his forehead. He barely touched him and the Prince grabbed his wrist. He scowled at him then turned his glare back to Joey. “Did you say that on purpose?”

Joey nodded, laughing so hard he hunched over.

“I can still throw _you_ off the cliff.”

\--

The next morning Yuugi looked back at the villager, slowly disappearing behind the trees as the knights rode towards the castle. They’d have everything rebuilt by the end of the week at the rate they were going. The forest was home to them for so long they all decided to stay and make the best of it. Yuugi still blushed at their shouts of praise when the first left. 

Turning back to face the path, he grinned at Joey on top a horse in front of them. Prince Seto walked alongside it, bickering with him about what he’d be doing at the castle. Serenity insisted on walking as well and took every opportunity she could to poke fun at Seto and Joey's bickering. Mahaado lead the knights, glancing back at them when their squabbling grew too loud, shaking his head. Grandpa was on a horse not far behind them fast asleep, he could hear him snoring. Of all the places to sleep. 

Atem wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Look up.”

He did, blinking at two crows sitting on a tree branch, basking in the morning sun. 

“Do you know what that means?”

“No.”

“Two crows are very good luck.” He titled his head, resting it against him. “But I want to see if there will be another…”

Yuugi giggled, watching the crows hop along the branch when another showed up. “What does that mean?”

Atem hummed and held him tighter. The three crows hopped along the branch, shaking their heads and spreading out their feathers before flying off into the sunlight over the tops of the trees. They seemed so happy and carefree, much like the feel of the forest now that the mage was no longer there.

Atem kissed his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “It means I get to keep you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Frost bite is very serious and can not be healed the way it is in this fic. Yuugi's little concoction is magic. He just doesn't know it. ; )


End file.
